Le rêve
by thefrenchfan
Summary: Je vous laisse découvrir cette fic écrite il y a plusieurs années et publiée sur un autre site.


**Bonjour à tous,**

**Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelques années déjà. Elle est en deux parties. Enjoy ;D**

**Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages sauf des Lherbier…**

**Le rêve**

Ma fic se passe après qu'André ai perdu son œil mais avant la scène où il embrasse de force Oscar. Oscar sait qu'elle souffre d'une maladie des poumons qui n'est pas encore à un stade très grave mais elle se sent de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle a du mal à analyser ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Fersen et de la Reine, elle a décidé de quitter son service.

Le cabinet secret de Louis XVI qui a succédé à celui mis en place par son grand-père l'informe que des agitateurs politiques deviennent de plus en plus virulents dans la bourgeoisie et même dans la petite noblesse.

Certains de ses conseillers ne souhaitent pas une intervention musclée qui risquerait de disperser les membres de ces groupuscules, y compris vers les Flandres qui abritent déjà bon nombre d'opposants, et, où il est plus difficile d'agir pour les agents royaux.

Un jeune homme issu de la bourgeoisie, jeune avocat, vient de se marier et rejoint la famille de son épouse dans le sud de la France. Ils pensent que malgré son jeune âge c'est un des possibles dirigeants de ces mouvements de rébellion à l'autorité monarchique, peut-être même un des plus dangereux. Il faudrait que des agents infiltrent son cercle. Mais le temps manque sur Paris et les quelques tentatives précédentes n'ont rien donné. Il faut pour cette mission un homme discret et entièrement dévoué. Un couple serait mieux qu'un agent isolé, un jeune couple par exemple qui serait justement en train d'effectuer le même voyage.

Cette mission a peine évoquée devant le roi, ce dernier avec un discernement que l'histoire ne lui créditera pas (c'est un fait historique que Louis XVI, contrairement à l'image d'Epinal avait du discernement concernant ses conseillers) suggéra que ce fut plutôt une femme qui soit l'espionne. Il pensa immédiatement à Oscar de Jarjayes que personne ne connaissait sous son habit féminin. L'affaire serait pilotée par son propre père, le général dont la fidélité au monarque était sans faille. Il s'inspirait en cela de la mission que le Chevalier d'Eon avait réalisé pour le compte de son grand père. Il aurait pu le lui demander d'ailleurs mais le Chevalier avait un caractère fantasque et il disposait déjà suffisamment de pièces compromettantes contre le souverain. Le chevalier n'hésitait pas à monnayer sa loyauté pour assouvir son goût du luxe. Au fond de lui, Louis XVI n'aimait guère ces expédients douteux mais il reconnaissait leur efficacité. Il fallait à tout prix éviter de donner de l'éclat à cette affaire sauf à faire de ces hommes des martyrs. Il ne sentait que trop que désormais le premier gueux venu se permettait de critiquer sa conduite. La monarchie était gravement menacée, il n'en avait aucun doute. Il laissa un instant son regard se poser sur les grands du Royaume qui refusait de payer des impôts et par là anéantissaient toute possibilité de réforme. Il n'avait pas d'illusions, ils le trahiraient le moment venu.

Pour son compagnon, elle choisirait parmi ses connaissances, elle devait bien avoir quelques amis pour l'aider ? Il connaissait et admirait la réserve du colonel ainsi que sa chasteté. Cette dernière qualité était rare à Versailles où les vertus étaient moquées. La présence du Colonel avait été bienfaisante pour la dauphine même si elle ne pouvait pas éternellement et totalement limiter l'insouciance de cette dernière. Louis XVI souffrait de voir la reine trainée dans la boue. Il était peinée également de voir Oscar persiflée, plus ouvertement que lui-même, sur sa conduite irréprochable. En ces temps troublés, il pouvait se tourner vers bien peu d'amis.

Le général fut surpris de cette demande pour le moins inattendue. Surtout parce qu'Oscar ne connaissait rien à l'art de l'espionnage. Il devait admettre que la dissimulation n'était pas son fort. L'éducation qu'il lui avait donné avait fait le reste. Il ne pouvait cependant pas la contestée car d'une part elle émanait du roi, et il n'était pas homme à discuter les ordres de son roi et d'autre part parce qu'il devait bien admettre que cette idée était très ingénieuse. Enfin, c'était une preuve supplémentaire de la confiance que l'on mettait en sa famille.

Sur le trajet du retour à Jarjayes, il commença à examiner les détails de l'entreprise.

Convaincre Oscar ne fut pas aisé. Le général dut y mettre toute son autorité même si pour une fois il n'eut pas à lever la main sur elle.

\- mais père ! C'est de la folie !

\- il suffit mon fils, comment imaginez-vous un seul instant remettre en question l'ordre du roi ! C'est un grand honneur qu'une mission de cette importance vous soit confiée. Officiellement vous serez relevé dès demain de vos fonctions au motif que vous devez rejoindre votre sœur au plus vite, sur ses terres en Angleterre. Réussissez cette mission et votre crédit auprès du roi sera sans limite ! Il a une grande confiance et beaucoup d'estime pour vous mon enfant. Réussissez cette mission et votre crédit auprès de lui sera sans limites ! C'est la voie pour accéder aux plus hautes fonctions.

\- Vous avez déjà tout organisé ! C'est insensé ! Et la Reine !

\- Elle n'est pas informée des vrais raisons et elle vous présente tous ses vœux pour votre voyage. La reine ne doit pas s'inquiéter des affaires politiques, aussi vous devez lui épargner toutes informations sur cette mission et celles qui pourraient vous être confiées par la suite. Il faut être discret Oscar pour le bien de notre souverain mais aussi pour votre sécurité. Ne compromettez pas votre avenir comme ce fou de chevalier d'Eon !

\- Père, je vous en conjure, c'est une folie ! Quant à cet homme, ce fourbe ! Jamais je ne pourrais me comporter comme ce monstre de duplicité !

\- Arrêtez vos jérémiades immédiatement ! C'est une affaire urgente. Votre départ est prévu dans une semaine ce qui nous laisse très peu de temps pour nous organiser. Dès demain à l'aube nous ferons le point sur les détails du plan. Il est évident que pour préserver votre anonymat vous ne pouvez plus quitter le domaine. J'ai également restreint le nombre de domestiques pour éviter que les rumeurs courent à votre sujet. Maintenant allez vous coucher car les prochains jours vont être bien remplis.

\- … Bien père.

Oscar, encore sous le choc de cette annonce, ne sut que répondre. Le monde bien réglé de sa vie semblait basculer en une fraction de seconde dans la folie la plus totale. Elle en restait tremblante.

\- Mon fils, encore une chose, il faudra dès demain choisir votre mari.

Oscar qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée, préféra rejoindre au plus tôt sa chambre plutôt que de demander son reste.

Elle ne pouvait y croire. Pourtant la journée avait commencé normalement, comme elles se débutaient toutes ces derniers temps, selon une partition parfaitement étudiée et maitrisée. Elle avait pris son commandement sans réel enthousiasme. Girodelle l'avait, comme a son habitude, parfaitement secondé. Les gardes royales n'étaient pas un régiment difficile, il fallait simplement faire preuve d'autorité et faire respecter la discipline. Ils étaient composés exclusivement des cadets des familles nobles. Un peu de mollesse parfois mais cela n'était pas grave quand leurs missions se bornaient essentiellement à des parades dans de beaux uniformes. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas la meilleure des réputations. Dure, impétueux, inflexible, un caractère de cochon… Elle en avait surpris des commentaires à son sujet au fil des années. Aujourd'hui personne ne remettait en cause ses capacités à ce poste qu'elle avait obtenu très jeune grâce à la faveur de la Reine. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, elle ne trouvait plus aucun intérêt à cela. Elle s'oubliait parfois dans la routine à tel point que les mois passaient dans qu'elle s'en rende compte. La vie à Versailles avait usé doucement mais surement tous ses idéaux, ce n'étaient en effet qu'un nid de vipères, un champs de bataille où la stratégie des éventails conduisait les manœuvres des couloirs, les bons mots tels des coups de canons pleuvaient au grés des alliances sur les différentes coteries. Quelle gloire dans tout cela ?

Parfois, trop souvent ces derniers temps, c'est au fond d'une bouteille de vin qu'elle s'évadait, suivie d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle demeurait brisée par ce monde auquel elle appartenait mais dont elle ne partageait pas les codes. La reine était une fois de plus à Trianon et elle évitait de l'y rejoindre. Versailles respirait la haine des courtisans délaissés par la souveraine, Trianon n'était qu'une bulle d'hypocrisie où les faux amis de Marie-Antoinette profitaient de sa naïveté et de ses faiblesses. Pendant ce temps, sous la pluie, sous le soleil, elle criait : à droite, à gauche, présentez armes ! Elle eut un sourire amer, il valait mieux qu'une guerre ne soit pas déclarée, ils iraient tous au massacre d'un pas parfaitement cadencé ! Pour sûr que les boucles impeccablement ordonnées de M. de Girodelle seraient menacées ! Les boucles les plus célèbres de Versailles !

XXXXXX

Oscar se réveilla encore désorientée par les évènements de la veille. Elle voulait croire que cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais comme comment son esprit aurait il pu concevoir une chose pareille !

De grâce ! Ne pouvait on pas la laisser en paix ! Elle voulait sombrer dans la paix d'un sommeil sans fin, boire du Léthée et fuir de ce monde où tout n'était que souffrance.

La mélancolie la saisissait dès le matin à présent.

Elle se prépara avec des gestes mécaniques, elle se lava puis enfila son uniforme qu'une servante avait préparé. Il bayait un peu, elle demanderait à Grand-mère qu'il soit retouché. Enfin les bottes, elles aussi avaient été nettoyées et cirer. Elle exigeait de ses soldats et d'elle-même une tenue impeccable. Elle se redressa avec la force de l'habitude ses épaules qui avaient tendance à se voûter ces derniers temps. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle n'était plus mince mais maigre. Ainsi sa féminité était encore plus facilement dissimulable. Son Son visage manquait d'éclat, des cernes violettes étaient apparues sous ses yeux, son teint était un peu jaune, cireux. Enfin cela n'avait pas d'importance, ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait plaire. Un dernier coup de brosse dans sa crinière qui restait belle encore…

Quand elle rejoint son père pour le petit déjeuner, les manières directes du Général ne lui laissèrent plus aucun doute.

\- Mon fils je vous trouve fatigué ces derniers temps.

\- ce n'est rien.

\- veiller à vous nourrir et à dormir correctement. Votre condition originelle n'est pas des plus favorables aux armes mais avec de l'exercice vous devriez compenser cet handicap.

Oscar retint un sourire amer. Sa condition, son handicap originel parlons-en justement ! Puisqu'il semblait être la clé au problème du roi !

\- Votre mission consiste à profiter du Voyage de Martin Lherbier et de sa femme Hortense dans la famille de cette dernière. Son père est avocat au barreau de la ville d'Aix en Provence. Il est suspecté d'être un membre important d'un vaste réseau de conspirateurs qui cherchent à soulever le peuple contre la monarchie. Ne vous fiez pas à son jeune âge, il a réussi brillamment ses études et il est respecté par ses pairs qui lui reconnaissent beaucoup de talent et de sagesse. Il vient de la bourgeoisie parisienne et avec son mariage il est désormais apparenté aux riches familles aixoises. Les précédentes tentatives ont été déjouées. Notre motivation est d'autant plus forte que le temps presse. La colère gronde et la malheureuse affaire du collier a attisé les calomnies contre les souverains et plus particulièrement la reine. Par ailleurs le roi doit faire face aux dépenses colossales qu'a entrainé la guerre aux Amériques. La fronde n'est pas à exclure parmi certains nobles. Jusque dans les couloirs de Versailles on entend des critiques sur le roi ! Si cet homme n'est pas la tête, il faudra prendre le temps de découvrir de qui il dépend. Ce voyage est une bonne chose. Il fournit une occasion sans précédent de rester près de lui sans éveiller plus que nécessaire ses soupçons.

\- Combien de temps doit durer la mission ?

\- si vous deviez réussir à gagner sa confiance, vous vous établirez pour quelques mois dans le midi.

\- Père, est-il honorable d'user de tels subterfuges?

\- mon fils, la raison d'Etat exige parfois que nous empruntions des chemins tortueux. Il faut dès à présent choisir qui jouera le rôle de votre mari. J'avais pensé à M. le comte de Girodelle qui a toute ma confiance et dont les talents ne sont plus à démontrer….

Oscar fut abasourdie par la déclaration, son père semblait envisager un vrai mariage avec Girodelle! Cette farce aurait pu prêtée à sourire mais Oscar n'avait pas l'esprit à rire. Son père n'était pas homme à se contenter de penser, il décidait et agissait à sa guise.

-… Mais il ne peut masquer qu'il est noble, de part ses manières et sa prestance, ce qui ne peut que susciter la méfiance de Lherbier. Il faut une personne du peuple mais dont la loyauté ne peut être remise en cause. La solution est donc évidente : André. Vous serez monsieur et madame Grandier. Il faut encore vous choisir un prénom. Prenez celui qui vous conviendra.

Oscar ne put réprimer cette fois un vrai sourire. Oui dans tout cela elle serait reconnaissante qu'on lui laisse choisir son prénom ! Et puis elle venait juste d'échapper au mariage avec Girodelle. Quand soudain elle réalisa qu'elle serait la femme d'André ? Même si cela n'était qu'une mascarade, elle, la femme d'André ? André son ombre, son ami d'enfance, son compagnon de toujours, comment le voir en « mari », en homme ? Non elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire. Elle réprima avec difficulté une quinte de toux. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, la douleur était à peine supportable, elle allait étouffer…Heureusement son père regardait ailleurs…

\- André, entrez

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas entendu les coups frappés à la porte.

Qu'elle aimerait que tout s'arrête, qu'il se taise! Mon dieu ! Qu'il se taise, ! Qu'André ne vienne pas, non pas cela, pas cette humiliation. Seul témoin muet de la folie de son père, fallait-il encore descendre à ces bassesses ! Que son cœur cesse de battre, il était usé après tout...

\- Venez vous assoir.

André fut un instant décontenancé par cette requête inhabituelle, douce pour le brusque général. Il obtempéra. Oscar, très pale, ne le regardait pas.

Une ambiance malsaine émanait de cette pièce et vous prenait à la gorge. Elle avait la nausée, sa tête irradiait de douleur, le bureau tournoyait autour d'elle. Plus que tout elle devait se forcer à respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder.

Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, c'était à son père de le faire. Elle n'était une nouvelle fois que spectatrice de sa propre vie.

Une idée brusquement la surprit : sa « main » serait accordée pour la seule fois de sa vie, à André, avec la même douceur qu'une condamnation à l'échafaud. Oui la situation était loufoque. Mais elle avait surtout envie de pleurer. Pleurer sur sa vie qui n'est qu'un chaos burlesque. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à penser de manière cohérente.

Elle était assommée de fatigue proche de l'évanouissement.

A nouveau plongée en elle-même elle faillit rater le moment fatidique, le moment où André lui serait donné comme mari. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde rater ce moment unique. Ce serait comme le point d'orgue ultime de cette tragicomédie, le summum de la folie de Reinier de Jarjayes, il accorderait la main de son fils à un domestique, un laquais, et peut-être même il s'abaissera à insister, supplier non jamais, un Jarjayes ne supplie pas, mais peut-être faudra-t-il qu'il le demande deux fois !

\- André… Oscar doit accomplir une mission de la plus haute importance à la demande du roi… blablabla, ça y est pensait Oscar, le moment approche… C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé que tu serais le mari d'Oscar. Je peux compter sur vous André ? Vous ne me décevrez pas ! Je vous récompenserais généreusement pour cette mission, soyez en assuré !

Le général ne posait pas de questions, il assénait des vérités, ses vérités qui ne pouvaient être qu'absolues.

Il fallait qu'elle ai le courage de le regarder ! Allez Oscar, un effort, une profonde inspiration et elle leva la tête.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de la surprise et de l'incompréhension qu'elle vit dans l'œil vert de son ami. Elle fut troublée par la tristesse et … le désespoir qui passèrent dans ce même regard avant qu'il ne retrouve son impassibilité coutumière.

André n'avait pas envie de rire non plus apparemment. Tant mieux, elle n'aimait le rire qu'il avait maintenant, un rire faux et froid.

\- André, avez-vous quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui vous retienne? Ne nous cachez rien cela pourrait mettre la mission en danger.

Oscar avait envie de connaitre la réponse. Quelqu'un le retenir ? Son père n'y pensait pas ! Non André n'avait personne hormis elle-même. Mais de cette affirmation elle n'en fut tout à coup plus si sure…ce pourrait-il qu'il est une fiancée mais il lui en aurait parlé ? Elle-même qui se refusait toute possibilité d'intimité avec quelqu'un, hormis son amour sans espoir pour Fersen avait du mal à imaginer André avec une compagne. André amoureux ? Cette idée était si étrange et pourtant pourquoi ne pouvait-il imaginer qu'il éprouve ce sentiment, elle-même n'y avait-elle pas succombée ? Elle réalisa pour la première fois l'image tronquée qu'elle avait de son ami. Ne l'avait-elle par commodité considéré comme un eunuque, pire encore un meuble ? Elle avait occulté jusqu'à la possibilité qu'il ait des pensées, des envies, des sentiments propres…Depuis combien de temps le traitait elle comme sa chose ?

\- Non mon général.

Cette pointe de désespoir encore, fugace, colorait sa voix.

Qui ne dit mot consent. André ne se prononça pas, ni ne protesta…

Le général était heureux, son ordre avait été obéi sans discuter. "Brave et loyal André" semblait dire son regard.

Il ne l'a regarda qu'à peine quand il fut congédié. Rien, imperturbable, on lui aurait demandé de faire une course au marché qu'il aurait eu la même réaction. Cela n'était pas normal ! André n'était pas comme cela ! Un pantin ! Oh André, c'est ça que la vie a fait de nous ? des pantins sans vie et sans volonté. L'image d'un André enfant traversa son esprit, il riait aux éclats...

\- Bien Oscar, nous nous retrouvons dans une heure. Je suis satisfait qu'André vous accompagne voilà bien des tracas écartés. J'ai toute confiance en lui et il veillera sur vous, c'est parfait ! Par contre veillez à être plus attentive, je vous trouve distraite ! Or notre travail demande beaucoup de concentration !

Oscar s'enferma dans sa chambre où elle s'allongea pour prendre un peu de repos. Elle était épuisée. A cette heure là elle devrait être déjà à la caserne. Elle serait en train de lire des dossiers dont elle aurait de la peine à retenir quoi que ce soit. Des pages et des pages couvertes de demandes, de recommandations… Puis vers 11 heure, elle inspecterait les soldats, choisirait les exercices, les évaluations… Sa petite routine bien huillée, "gauche, droite, présentez armes" !

Elle entendit le son lointain d'une pendule, déjà une heure venait de s'écouler et elle peinait à se redresser pour les rejoindre… Qu'allait-elle devenir…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grand-mère pesta quand elle fut mise dans la confidence. Une histoire de fous ! Mais elle se consola rapidement car la mission n'était pas très dangereuse pour ses enfants et puis elle pouvait enfin donner cours à toutes ses envies de voir Oscar habillée en fille ! Le prétexte d'une visite des sœurs d'Oscar fut trouver pour commander en urgence quelques robes, chapeaux et corsets… Il fallut lui rappeler que Madame Grandier n'était pas noble, donc les robes devaient être simples, point de satin de soie et de dentelles…

André saisit un des rares moments de la journée où le Général les laissa souffler pour parler à Oscar.

\- Oscar ! Tu ne dis rien, cette folie…

\- Cette folie est un ordre du roi ! Nous devons obéir…Même si suis d'accord, c'est une folle aventure qui nous attend…

\- Je ne peux y croire…

\- Il n'y a rien à croire. Nous jouerons nos rôles voila tout. Quand à écouter aux portes, tu n'est le plus mauvais à ce jeu là, Versailles n'a aucun secret pour toi ! Je gage que tu seras sans conteste un espion plus doué que moi !

\- mais là c'est différent… être mari et femme…

\- tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable !

Oscar ne se leurrait pas elle-même sur cette sortie où elle jouait la carte de l'honneur bafoué, elle comprenait que trop bien les questionnements d'André qu'elle partageait. Mais elle ne savait y faire face hormis comme à son habitude, en bon soldat, se lançant tête baissée dans la bataille pour prouver qu'elle pouvait y arriver envers et contre tout. Si au moins elle arrivait à lui parler…

\- Oscar, cela n'est pas si simple. Enfin, nous ferons de notre mieux… « Madame Grandier » devrais je dire ! Il faut que tu te choisisses un prénom moins masculin qu'Oscar…Je ne crois pas que j'épouserais un jour un garçon !

André tenta son sourire mais il était bien misérable…Pourquoi cette remarque la blessait ? Elle était un garçon avec un prénom en conséquence…Oscar s'aperçut que perdu dans ses pensées, elle devait paraître bien froide…Elle devait se concentrer malgré la fatigue, malgré son esprit qui battait la campagne au moindre moment d'inattention…

\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit. Et toi quel sera ta couverture?

\- Pour moi, cela sera des plus facile, je ne suis pas noble. Je serai éleveurs de chevaux. Cela nous permettra de justifier de revenus confortables.

\- Bien. Pour le reste nous verrons, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions deux étrangers.

\- non effectivement.

Elle constatait la résignation tranquille de son ami. Il n'avait pas protesté. A aucun moment il n'émit plus la moindre critique devant une telle aventure. Il prenait note des divers éléments impassible, indifférent. Était-il à ce point soumis ? Mais ce n'est pas cela qui la troublait le plus… Cette abnégation complète comme si rien n'avait d'importance…Elle avait cette sensation persistante, cette question qui la suivait tout au long des journées de cette incroyable semaine, André n'était pas comme cela avant, il était fougueux, plein de vie, insoumis, il n'hésitait jamais à la remettre à sa place…

Il restait là, calme, sérieux mais il n'y avait plus de flammes dans son regard. Il ne la regardait pas. Il ne lui parlais que pour le nécessaire et ne lui dévoilait pas ses véritables sentiments.

Un mur se dressait entre eux. Un mur construit par le silence, les non dits. Leurs conditions différentes en étaient sa fondation mais pour le reste, c'était bien elle qui en était responsable…

Elle obtint enfin un moment de répit. Elle demanda à André de faire seller son cheval. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire quand il l'informa qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas. Elle ne pouvait sortir du domaine, le danger était donc inexistant. Elle mis son étalon au galop et le vent sur son visage lui fit du bien. Pendant quelques minutes elle oublia cette obsédante sensation d'oppression qui ne la quittait plus depuis des mois. Elle était seule cependant, si seule. Finalement cette aventure serait peut-être une parenthèse souhaitable car elle ne voyait plus l'avenir… Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds à la caserne… et pourtant des mois semblaient s'être écoulés. Les lieux et les hommes semblaient déjà s'estomper dans sa mémoire comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un songe, sans épaisseur, sans importance. Rien que d'imaginer reprendre son rôle, et comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle ne sentait traquée, sans force, sans courage.

La fatigue la rattrapa et elle se résolut à rentrer quand elle surmonta la première quinte de toux. Le crépuscule tombait, magnifique, embrasant le ciel alors que le manteau d'étoile recouvrait déjà l'horizon…Elle s'arrêta pour contempler cette splendeur. Elle aimerait tant partager avec l'être aimé ce moment… Mais seule la solitude l'accompagnait. Elle avait eut de bons moments avec Fersen mais cela appartenait au passé. Ses véritables émotions étaient vouées à disparaitre, inconnues, ignorées, au gré du vent. L'être aimé n'avait pas de visage, c'était juste un fantôme, elle avait beau chercher à lui donner une image, celle de Fersen se dérobait à chaque fois…l'être aimé était juste une présence qu'elle percevait autour d'elle, chaleureuse, même ici alors qu'elle était seule au milieu de la campagne…Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle perdait la raison sans doute…

Ainsi était sa vie, sa destinée.

Elle laissa son cheval à l'écurie. Elle le flatta un moment car bientôt elle le quitterait pour de longs mois. Un jeune palefrenier trop timide pour même lever les yeux sur elle, pris les rênes après avoir bredouillé quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Lorsqu'elle gravit les marches du perron, elle contempla la façade du château. La lumière jaillissait par les fenêtres et témoignait de l'agitation qui y régnait. Elle se sentait étrangère à ce tourbillon, isolée en elle-même. André ne l'accueillait plus jamais. A peine lui apportait il sa tasse de chocolat avant de prendre discrètement congé. Il en était fini des causeries au coin du feu. Elle consentit enfin à franchir le seuil de sa demeure et affronter la morne soirée. Elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle avait pris dans la bibliothèque. Elle reposa son verre de vin qu'elle avait à peine touché. Elle pensa à Fersen, aurait-elle aimé qu'il soit là ? Au fond elle n'en était pas convaincue. Ils ne partageaient pas une amitié profonde. Elle était pour Fersen la gardienne de ses secrets avec la Reine…Mais pour Oscar…il n'était pas un appui…Aurait-elle aimé que Fersen soit choisi à la place d'André ? C'était bien sur impossible mais l'envisager quelques instants seulement ? Rien, que le vide. Elle recherchait une image à laquelle se raccrocher et la seule qui lui venait était celle d'André, blessé, et pourtant si doux…

\- Fersen…

Même prononcer son nom ne lui procura aucune sensation…Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle…pourquoi ne pas admettre la vérité, elle n'aimait pas Fersen…Parce qu'elle admettrait alors ne jamais avoir aimé…un vide encore, ce doux sentiment qui lui avait été interdit…

\- Oscar, je te dérange sans doute…

Elle sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu André pénétrer dans la pièce.

Sa voix était si neutre presque métallique…

\- Non, tu ne me déranges pas…

Elle espéra si fort à ce moment qu'il lui parle comme autrefois, de petits riens peut-être mais de sa douce voix, qui la bercerait…

\- A l'évidence je t'importune, je vais te laisser. Tu devrais te reposer tu as l'air épuisée.

Il partit et la pièce sembla engloutie par le silence.

Elle monta sans tarder dans sa chambre à la recherche du sommeil et de l'oubli.

Entre les réunions dans le bureau du général, les éléments du dossier à apprendre, les essayages d'Oscar… la semaine passa très vite.

Elle se regardait dans le miroir. Elle portait une simple robe en cotonnade bleu clair. Quelques rubans de satin jaune apportaient un note de luxe à sa tenue. Elle laissa parcourir ses mains sur le tissu. Elle n'était pas aussi révoltée qu'elle l'aurait cru en se voyant dans ce costume. Le corset n'était pas très agréable mais il était guère plus étroit et raide que sa veste militaire. Elle sentait l'absence des bandes et de son pantalon sous les jupons. La robe était moins ample que celles portées par les dames de la Cour. Elle arrivait donc à bouger sans trop de difficultés. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans une chignon simple. Le décolleté n'était pas très prononcé comme il sied à une bourgeoise et pour cacher sa poitrine si menue…Elle était effroyablement maigre, la robe semblait pendre sur un mannequin d'osier…On lui avait préparer aussi un manteau en drap de laine brun, bien chaud mais rien d'extravagant. Une chapeau orné d'une plume complétait sa tenue.

Elle décida de marcher dans le château ainsi pour s'habituer à se mouvoir vêtue de la sorte.

Elle prit peu à peu confiance en elle. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle croisa André dans un couloir. Son regard brilla un cours instant, elle aurait pu en jurer, avant de redevenir impassible. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir son opinion…Elle n'osait cependant lui poser la question tant elle avait peur de sa réponse.

\- Oscar, as tu choisi ton prénom ?

\- Cela m'était sorti de la tête… Je ne sais pas…Pas un prénom d'une de mes sœurs, pas celui de ma mère dans tous les cas…

\- ni celui de ma mère non plus…

\- tu verrais quoi toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, un prénom simple, Marie ? Jeanne ?…

\- Marie Grandier ? Jeanne Grandier… je ne sais pas…

André eut une soudaine inspiration

\- Eve ?

\- Eve Grandier ? Oui pourquoi pas cela est moins commun que Marie Grandier…

\- Bon voila qui est fait.

Et il partit, sans un mot de plus, la laissant ainsi, troublée étrangement parce qu'il lui avait donné un prénom… Eve, la première femme. Elle se sentait troublée et ridicule. L'enfermement au château, tous ces bouleversements avaient semble t-il raison de ses nerfs qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas aussi fragiles.

Leurs malles étaient désormais ficelées sur le seuil de l'entrée. Le carrosse qui devait les amener au relais de poste également. Oscar se dit que lorsqu'elle franchirait les grilles du château, elle serait pour tous les autres une femme, la femme d'André. Ce dernier vint la rejoindre dans son costume noir conforme à ce que porte les bourgeois. Il lui allait très bien. Le jabot de son chemise éclairait l'ensemble. Il portait par-dessus une ample cape de la même matière que son manteau. Il portait également un chapeau à large bord. Il avait une carrure assez imposante. Elle paraissait si frêle prés de lui.

Les adieux furent brefs. Uniquement des recommandations car il ne s'agissait que d'une mission après tout !

En cette banale journée, au début de l'automne, Oscar regardait les arbres dont les feuilles commençaient à jaunir. L'air du matin était encore doux. Les grilles du domaine franchi, elle devint Eve Grandier. Elle lança un regard vers André qui l'imitait et s'absorbait dans le paysage. Son profil se détachait dans la pénombre du carrosse. Il surprit son regard et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Et bien Oscar nous voici partis pour de nouvelles aventures !

\- Tu t'égares André

\- Je m'égares ?

\- Pas Oscar, Eve…Eve Grandier.

Elle sourit et agita sa main où brillait une alliance…

\- Oui, Mme Grandier !

Bien qu'il avait prononcé ses mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie elle en perçu l'émotion qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Elle en fut heureuse. Ses sens étaient désormais comme exacerbés, sans cesse à l'affut. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte encore, entièrement tournés vers André.

XXXXXX

Le relais de poste ressemblait à toute ces auberges emplies de voyageurs. Confortable, bruyante, un brin crasseuse. Oscar ne fut pas surprise qu'André l'aide à descendre. Ils avaient réfléchi à un nombre important de détails de ce type qui permettait à Oscar ne passer pour une femme. Un et pas des moindres de ces détails consistait à laisser rênes à André et se laisser conduire par lui comme il se doit pour une femme dans un couple. Elle laissait faire et se donna comme excuse sa fatigue pour expliquer la docilité avec laquelle elle se pliait à sa domination.

Trop pris par le désir de bien faire ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de lire les regards d'envie qui se posèrent sur eux. Ils formaient sans même le savoir un très joli couple. Leurs maladresses ne passaient que pour de la timidité.

André pris les devant et réserva une chambre. Là encore, il avait fallut y penser : on ne pouvait réserver qu'une seule chambre…

Ils s'y retirèrent avant de descendre souper. André tourna le dos dès qu'Oscar s'approcha de la bassine de porcelaine remplie d'eau. Il défit sa cape et rapprocha la seule chaine vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Elle ferait également office de lit pour la nuit.

Oscar fit de même quand André se rafraichit à son tour, dans la même eau. Cela elle n'y avait pas réfléchi avant. C'était un détail, mais un détail auquel elle n'avait pas songé.

Ils ne parlaient pas. En réalité, ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus depuis le début de la semaine. Qu'auraient-ils à se dire ? Ils avaient passé chaque instant ensemble…

Pourtant ce silence pesait à Oscar, alors même qu'elle l'avait espéré tant de fois avant.

\- tu as terminé ?

\- oui, nous allons descendre.

\- bien. Comme convenu, nous les laissons prendre l'initiative. De toute façon, nous serons enfermés avec eux dans la voiture demain.

Des mots inutiles pour combler le silence.

Tu peux m'aider à remettre les lacets du corset en place. Il rectifia aussi quelques mèches de sa coiffure. Oscar qui n'avait pas l'habitude des costumes féminins avait besoin d'aide. André s'était donc habitué à l'aider à s'habiller.

Ils descendirent et d'attablèrent à une table pas trop isolée. André commanda de la soupe et du pain mais aussi un peu de viande. Oscar voulu protester mais André s'interposa.

\- il faut que tu manges un peu, tu as l'air fatiguée. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, le voyage va être long et pénible.

Le ton était doux et caressant. André n'avait pas l'air de feindre en la couvant ainsi du regard… Il était son ami, elle ne l'oubliait que trop. Pourquoi devrait elle être surprise de ces marques d'affection dont elle avait l'habitude naguère… ? Sans doute parce que cela était rare à présent et que le manque était plus cruel qu'on ne semblait l'imaginer. Sans doute parce que personne ne manifestait cette douceur envers elle…hormis André. De l'admiration, de l'affection, de la confiance sans aucun doute, mais cette douceur ? Personne.

\- merci André.

Aie, son ton n'allait pas du tout. Trop raide, trop formel. Il fallait qu'elle montre à son tour de la douceur… Elle en avait pourtant plein le cœur de la tendresse et personne jamais pour la donner…

\- merci, je vais faire des efforts. Un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire bouleversant lui répondit. Un encouragement aussi. Elle se sentie fière tout à coup, c'était absurde de s'enorgueillir d'une chose aussi minime comme on le ferait d'une bataille. Pourtant c'était belle et bien une victoire que de s'engager, prudemment, sur les chemins de leur ancienne complicité. Ils pouvaient à nouveau bavarder sur le voyage et les personnes qu'ils avaient croisées. Ils riaient ensemble aux mêmes choses. Et c'était si spontané! Enfin elle pouvait baisser sa garde comme autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Leur amitié n'était pas morte, tout ce qui les unissaient ne demandaient qu'à revivre et elle en était au bord des larmes… Savait-il à quel point elle se sentait seule dans sa tour de solitude dont il avait seul le pouvoir de l'en délivrer ? Elle était soulagée et si heureuse ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ai peur et puis ils étaient loin de tout maintenant, juste tous les deux : ils n'avaient pas à craindre d'être surpris ni jugé !

C'est dans une ambiance détendue qu'ils regagnèrent leur chambre.

Ils avaient remarqué du coin de l'œil l'arrivée du couple Lherbier. Ces derniers ne s'étaient pas attardés dans la salle commune et étaient monté directement dans leur chambre.

La prise de contact n'aurait donc lieu que le lendemain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un bon feu de cheminée crépitait, André installa prés de lui la chaise et s'y assis. Il détourna ainsi son regard pour laisser un peu d'intimité à sa compagne. Oscar était gênée par la situation mais elle remerciait silencieusement les attentions délicates d'André qui savait ne pas rire quand la situation était visiblement pénible pour elle. Il n'y avait pas de paravent ni d'autres objets de luxe dans cet établissement modeste. Juste un lit, qui avait l'air confortable avec ses draps propres, une table, et de quoi se laver. Le pot de chambre trainait discrètement dans un coin. Elle se dévêtit le plus rapidement qu'elle pu après avoir bataillé avec les lacets du corset et des jupes. Elle passa une lourde chemise de nuit de laine et se glissa dans les draps où régnait un froid glacial. On n'avait pas bassiner son lit comme au château.

\- André, j'ai terminé.

Après un bref sourire vers la forme pelotonnée sous les couvertures, il se déshabilla à son tour. Il enfila également une chemise mais remis sa cape de voyage. Il pris une des couvertures et revint vers la chaise face au feu. Oscar souffla la bougie. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la forme sur la chaise qu'éclairaient les flammes de l'âtre. Comment pourrait-il dormir ainsi ? une nuit, deux nuits…plus encore, ce n'était pas possible. Il était convenu qu'il se reposerait une fois dans le carrosse mais ce n'était qu'un bien maigre réconfort ! Il n'y avait pas de solution, sauf une peut-être…Mais cela paraissait inconcevable…

\- bonne nuit André

\- bonne nuit Oscar, fait de beaux rêves.

Elle s'endormit avec le sourire, elle se sentait si bien avec sa présence réconfortante près d'elle. Elle se promit de faire le plus d'efforts possibles pour apparaitre telle la plus aimable des compagnes…

XXXXX

André avait réussit à somnoler mais son corps protestait contre cet arrangement. Il pourrait à l'avenir dormir par terre. A voir.

Ils prirent une légère collation avant de prendre la diligence. Un peu de soupe et quelques tartines comme c'était l'usage dans les auberges. Ils se retrouvèrent pour la première fois dans la diligence avec les Lherbier. Ils n'y aurait pas d'autres voyageurs, sauf occasionnellement, car ce n'était pas la meilleure période.

Ils étaient jeunes, plus jeunes qu'eux d'au moins dix ans. Martin était grand, mince, de visage il ressemblait à André avec des yeux bleues et des cheveux châtains. Il avait le regard perçant mais ses lèvres minces donnaient un caractère dur à sa physionomie. Il vous regardait franchement et ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Hortense était petite, ronde, un jolie visage surtout quand il s'animait. Brune aux yeux marrons, sa petite bouche rouge souriait paisiblement lorsque son regard s'attardait sur son époux. Ils s'aimaient, ce n'était pas si courant à cette époque. Ils avaient été mariés sans ce connaitre ou presque mais ils avaient rapidement ressentit de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. Martin était un homme doux et tendre sous des apparences dures et sérieuses. Elle était heureuse d'être le réconfort de cette homme qu'elle admirait. Lui avait trouvé une compagne chaleureuse et discrète, simple, intelligente, sans affectation.

Ils furent tous les deux pareillement étonnés quand ils virent leurs nouveaux compagnons de voyage. Un jeune couple apparemment, mais quel couple ! André Grandier malgré le fait qu'il soit borgne semblait sortir des mythes de la Grèce antique. Grand, fort, un visage magnifique, un oeil d'un vert incroyable… Quant à sa compagne, elle semblait être la nouvelle Galatée. Ils avaient un air emprunté commun à beaucoup de jeunes couples. Leur embarras à témoigner leur attachement était comique à voir. Ils devaient être en outre extrêmement pudiques car ils ne touchaient pas et se parlaient peu. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'étrange et de dérangeant qui se dégageait des Grandier. Ils semblaient se connaître parfaitement, ils offraient une attitude maitrisée mais à quelques détails prés, un tempérament de feu semblait couvé chez l'un et l'autre…La femme semblait souffrante, très pâle, maigre malgré les plis de son costume. Qu'avait-il pu passer par la tête de son époux pour lui faire faire un trajet pareil? Elle n'était pas très communicative ni douce. Elle répondait directement à son époux malgré les sourires. Oui une personne bien curieuse. Ils étaient assurément intrigués !

\- Bonjour, je suis Martin Lherbier et voici mon épouse Hortense. A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? J'espère que vous ne me trouvez pas trop curieux mais nous sommes destinés à voyager ensemble pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- Bonjour, au contraire, merci de votre accueil. Je suis André Grandier et voici mon épouse Eve. Puis-je vous demander votre destination ?

\- Aix-en-Provence où je dois régler quelques affaires avec mon beau père, et vous monsieur ?

\- Nous nous rendons à Marseille. Je suis éleveur de chevaux et je voudrais acquérir des étalons en provenance d'orient.

\- Quel beau métier, je suis moi-même avocat.

Après cet échange amical, ils se contentèrent d'échanger quelques banalités mais la glace était rompue. En hommes bien élevés ils se donnaient le temps de faire plus ample connaissance.

Hortense sourit discrètement à Oscar. Cette dernière la trouva rapidement sympathique. Elle était en effet très loin des dames de la cour et de leurs minauderies. Elle lui inspira immédiatement confiance.

Oscar se sentit rassurée. Ils semblaient aimables et avenants. André avec sa bonhommie coutumière les avaient déjà séduits semblait-il. L'atmosphère dans le carrosse fut donc rapidement chaleureuse et joyeuse.

Hortense était curieuse de mieux connaître sa compagne de voyage…Elle était très belle, du moins elle l'aurait été si elle n'était pas aussi blafarde qu'un spectre… On dirait qu'elle avait séjourné dans une cave. Elle était toute en retenue. Ses manières étaient un mélange de distinction et de brusquerie qui était plutôt l'apanage des hommes. Ses mains étaient fines et pourtant abimées comme si elle faisait des travaux manuels pendant des heures, pourtant elle ne voyait aucune broderie entamée. Elle avait sorti la sienne mais Eve n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, c'est à peine si elle semblait savoir ce que c'était…C'était étrange qu'elle n'y connaisse rien…Elle le vérifia en intervertissant deux points de base dans la conversation, sans provoquer la moindre réaction…Elle avait su répondre à une remarque sur un sabre pourtant !

Oui un couple bien étrange que ces Grandier mais avec quelque chose d'attachant. L'idée d'un coup monté leur traversa l'esprit mais les cartes étaient brouillées. André n'était pas un noble, ils pouvaient en jurer. On l'avait peut-être soudoyé, après tout, par les temps difficiles qui pouvait résister à une bonne somme d'argent ?

XXXXXX

Le carrosse allait doucement le long des routes et faisait des haltes fréquentes pour que les chevaux et les hommes puissent se reposer. Ils ne parcouraient chaque jour que peu de distance.

Ils avaient quitté Paris et traversaient de riches plaines à blé. La monotonie de ces paysages les plongeait dans une douce somnolence. Ils avaient déjeuné d'un panier de victuailles au bord du chemin à midi. La conversation se déroulait sans heurts sur des sujets anodins. Oscar qui n'aimait pas les bavardages intervenait peu et laissait ce soin à André qui avait des prédispositions naturelles à se lier avec les gens. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'il était spirituel tout en sachant rester drôle, aussi il ne pouvait pas passer pour fat. Elle se laissait bercer par leurs paroles. Elle pensait à la caserne où Girodelle devait gérer les gardes. Il devait être bien loin d'imaginer où se trouvait son colonel et dans quelles circonstances ! Sans doute était il vexé qu'elle ne lui ai rien dit de ses projets de voyage… Mais si ces considérations lui arrachèrent un sourire, force était d'admettre qu'elle était plutôt soulagée d'échapper à ses charges. Loin de s'ennuyer, le temps passait vite et agréablement alors qu'elle ne faisait rien ! Elle baillait donc gaiement aux corneilles non sans remarquer de temps à autre le regard pénétrant d'Hortense posé sur elle.

Elle ne toussa que très peu ce jour là et ses poumons ne lui firent pas mal. La maladie lui laissait un peu répit depuis une semaine en se montrant moins virulente.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une nouvelle auberge pour la nuit. Le repas fut simple mais bon. Ils avaient décidé de diner à la même table aussi les conversations continuèrent. André n'hésitait pas à resservir Oscar et à commander pour elle des plats qu'il savait qu'elle appréciait.

\- Je t'en supplie, je ne peux plus rien avaler !

\- ne soit pas si timide, nos amis découvriront bien assez vite qu'elle gourmande tu es !

\- André !

Elle ne pouvait que le foudroyer des yeux et avec une cuillère de confiture à la main l'effet devait être plutôt comique ! Elle sourit donc pas fâchée qu'il lui témoigne de la sollicitude…

Ils se retirèrent assez tôt dans leurs chambres respectives pour prendre un peu de repos.

\- Oscar, que penses tu de nos nouveaux compagnons ?

\- Ils sont sympathiques mais parfois les âmes les plus noires se cachent sous des apparences aimables.

L'image de la Polignac apparut dans son esprit comme le plus parfait des exemples…un visage d'ange, une voix de rossignol et pourtant…)

\- tu as raison. Mais ce serait dommage toutefois, je les trouve très agréables.

\- méfions nous. Martin et Hortense ont l'air très intelligents Ils peuvent se douter qu'ils sont surveillés…D'ailleurs Hortense me dévisage parfois quand elle pense que je ne la vois pas…

\- tu aurais pu la rencontrer avant ?

\- non c'est impossible. Elle n'ai jamais venue à la Cour et elle a passé le plus clair de son enfance et de sa jeunesse dans un couvent pour jeunes filles de la bourgeoisie…

Ils n'avaient rien appris de plus sur les Lherbier mais le contact avait été créé et c'était déjà une première étape de franchie.

\- tu as repris un peu des couleurs aujourd'hui, tu vas mieux il me semble ?

\- oui merci André, ce repos forcé n'est pas si désagréable !

\- Alors tu n'es pas trop frustrée de ne plus chevaucher et ferrailler ?

\- pour l'instant non, mais cela ne fait que quelques jours, nous verrons bien.

Qu'il était bon de parler de tout et de rien…Pendant ses soirées solitaires il lui avait beaucoup manqué…Lui manquait-elle un peu ? Rien ne lui laissait supposer pourtant il avait l'air heureux maintenant et ses sourires et sa tendresse n'avaient pas l'air factice. Pouvait-il si bien jouer la comédie qu'elle s'y laissait prendre ? Elle qui le connaissait depuis toujours? Jouer la comédie était pourtant le but de cette mission ! Elle ne l'oubliait que trop…

Le même rituel se déroula lors du coucher : chacun de détourna pour laisser à l'autre le temps de faire sa toilette.

Oscar observa André se faire un lit de fortune dans un coin de la chambre.

\- André…

\- oui Oscar ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- non, tu n'as pas froid ?

\- non ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bonne nuit Oscar.

\- Bonne nuit André.

Elle n'aimait le voir ainsi. Elle pestait de ne pouvoir trouver une solution. Il ne manifestait aucun reproche ni même une plainte mais le savoir étendu par terre l'incommodait au plus haut point.

Contre toute attente, tous ses doutes, toutes ses angoisses se révélaient sans fondements. Le voyage se déroulait bien, au contraire même, ils se surprenaient à rire et à s'amuser loin de tous les tracas et des obligations de leur quotidien. Son esprit voguait au gré d'idées sans suite et de sensations qu'elle découvrait peu à peu…

Oscar frissonna un peu dans le lit, malgré les couvertures elle avait froid.

Cette mission qui lui avait paru si odieuse et absurde se révélait comme une parenthèse. Elle se sentait étrangement reposée physiquement et moralement.

André s'agitait dans son sommeil…

\- …scar, attention… l….sque noir !

Oscar eut un sourire, son cher André la protégeait même dans ses rêves… Il était bon qu'ils retrouvent leur ancienne complicité, cela lui faisait tellement de bien.

XXXXX

Le lendemain, et les lendemains suivants furent identiques, calmes et chaleureux. Les feuilles rougissaient sur les rares arbres des bosquets qui ponctuaient les champs à perte de vue. La nature commençait à entrer en sommeil.

Une ornière eut raison d'une des roues de la diligence. Ils avaient quelques heures devant eux. Il fut décider de marcher un peu. Ils suivirent un sentier débouchant sur une charmante clairière où serpentait un ruisseau.

Martin et Hortense devisaient gaiement se remémorant des anecdotes, tandis qu'André et Oscar lui suivaient. Oscar était un peu gênée car Hortense donnait le bras à son mari. C'était autant un geste d'intimité que de sens pratique car marcher avec des talons fins et une robe n'était pas aisé sur le chemin inégal. Elle allait trébucher définitivement quand André la retint. Il ne retira pas son bras lorsqu'elle se fut rétablit. Elle n'insista pas pour qu'il le fit, prenant au contraire appui dessus.

\- tu vas bien ?

\- oui merci.

Elle lisait à nouveau cette tendresse dans son regard. C'était si simple de se laisser aller… Elle n'en concevait ni honte, ni peine. Cela semblait si naturel, si …

Elle rougit quand elle surprit le sourire complice posée sur elle par Hortense qui s'était retournée.

\- Vous allez bien ma chère Eve ?

\- Oui, merci Hortense.

\- Que diriez vous de prendre un peu de repos au bord de ce délicieux ruisseau ? Martin propose de retourner au carrosse nous chercher une collation.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée !

\- Martin, permettez que je vous accompagne à moins que ces dames aient peur de rester seules.

\- non André faites, nous ne risquons vraiment rien, n'est ce pas chère Eve ?

\- oui, André ne t'inquiètes pas

\- Si c'est ainsi, allons y mon ami !

Les deux hommes qui semblaient avoir très vite noué une solide amitié, partirent en riant à quelques bons mots qu'elles n'eurent pas l'occasion d'entendre.

\- Ils sont l'air de s'entendre comme deux larrons en foire (Hortense). Chère Eve, je suis ravie de vous avoir pour compagne de voyage, cela le rend tellement agréable. Sans vous le cacher, j'étais quelque peu inquiète par ce long périple…J'espère de pas vous ennuyer avec mes bavardages…

\- non pas du tout et pour dire vrai, j'étais moi-même soucieuse… mais tout se passe à merveille !

Hortense sourit au compliment et lui fit un hochement de tête entendu.

\- je comprends, il est dur de se séparer de son époux si vite après la noce…

\- je…

Oscar fut désorientée par cette remarque…Elle n'avait pas de but hormis le fait d'accompagner son mari. Il n'était pas courant qu'un commerçant amène sa jeune épouse à travers les risques et les désagréments d'un si long voyage. Il fallait une idée, vite.

\- Hortense, je suis fatiguée, mes poumons me font souffrir, l'air méridional m'a été recommandé. L'hiver plus doux y sera plus supportable. Il est possible que nous restions quelques semaines pour profiter de l'air vivifiant de la mer.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu en vous voyant si pale. Mais aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, je vous trouve de plus en plus resplendissante comme si chaque jour vous apportait une nouvelle énergie.

Sa sollicitude semblait sincère, Oscar en fut très touchée. Elle n'était pas habituée à ces attentions à son bien être. Son quotidien était rude, il n'y était pas de bon ton de se plaindre.

\- …

Oscar ne sut cependant que répondre, elle rougit ce qui amusa profondément sa voisine.

\- comme vous êtes timide Eve. Vous êtes si belle, vous devriez être habituée aux compliments.

Oscar était très embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas d'arme pour se défendre contre cette femme qui mettait ainsi son âme à nue avec la plus extrême douceur.

Des pas se firent entendre et elle se tourna vivement pour voir les deux hommes apportant des paniers bien garnis. Elle sourit à André qui fut bien surpris par un accueil si tendre.

Ils déjeunèrent sur l'herbe profitant des derniers beaux jours.

Hortense ne fit plus d'allusions à leur conversation et Oscar lui en fut des plus reconnaissantes. Elle aimait vraiment son caractère ! Elle était une femme dont elle aurait voulue qu'elle devienne son amie. Elle avait Rosalie et la Reine mais ce n'était pas pareil. La première était plus comme une petite sœur, la seconde dont elle ne doutait pas de l'affection sincère à son endroit, n'était pas une confidente… Elle aurait aimé avoir pour amie cette femme intelligente et enjouée.

Oscar se sentait bien ici au bord de ce ruisseau, le bruit était si apaisant. L'air était doux encore à cette heure où le soleil était haut. Elle respirait sans difficulté cet air pur et léger. Elle contemplait les aigrettes des dents de lion voleter dans la brise, elles tournoyaient emportées au loin. Elle aurait aimé être l'une d'elles, libre, sans entrave…

André lui en tendit une encore couverte de son duvet blanc. Il devinait si aisément ses pensées, sachant toujours lui faire plaisir. Elle souffla dessus et sourit en les voyant emporté à leur tour. Des souvenirs joyeux de leur enfance lui revinrent…Elle avait été si heureuse quand André avait été amené au château pour devenir son compagnon…Enfants ils s'amusaient des heures entières dans les prés. Elle regarda André qui la couvait du regard comme avant, à cette époque qui , avec le recul, avait été la plus heureuse de sa vie, malgré son éducation à elle, malgré son drame à lui.

XXXXXX

Oscar voulait absolument parler de l'après midi avec André. Au lieu de se préparer à dormir comme d'habitude, elle s'assit sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas de chaise dans cette chambre. André s'apprêtait à s'assoir sur le sol quand elle l'en empêcha.

\- André, vient t'assoir auprès de moi.

\- Oscar, cela ne me dérange pas.

\- mais cela me gène moi. Ne sommes nous pas assis côte à côte chaque jour ?

Sa voix la trahit. Il y avait dans le ton comme quelque chose d'autre, une autre signification. André ne le releva pas mais il l'avait senti, elle le voyait.

\- Je voulais te raconter ce que m'a dit Hortense pendant que vous étiez aller chercher les paniers.

Oscar lui dit brièvement en essayant de cacher le trouble qui la gagnait à se remémorer les paroles de la jeune femme.

\- Je crois qu'elle a un doute.

\- Effectivement, il faut être prudent. L'excuse est bonne mais tu aurais dû m'en parler.

Ce n'était pas un reproche juste une constatation triste que la vie avait mis de la distance entre eux.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, ne t'inquiètes pas…

\- Tu aurais dû prendre du repos. Je gage que l'air vicié de Versailles ne te manque pas plus que cela.

\- Tu as raison. A l'allure où nous allons, c'est comme une longue promenade. Te rappelles tu à quelle allure nous galopions pour atteindre Arras ?

\- oui tu nous faisais chevaucher à un train d'enfer! Il est temps de dormir. Je ferais attention désormais, je te préviens, plus aucune imprudence Oscar !

\- et bien et bien, en voilà des promesses !

Il se contenta de sourire mais Oscar se dit qu'elle en disait des idioties ! Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle racontait !

\- Le sol est froid André, ce n'est pas prudent pour toi.

\- Que veux tu, je ne peux pas sortir discrètement pour dormir dans la grange !

\- Dors sur le lit.

Voilà c'était dit. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait reçu une éducation très stricte, conforme aux exigences de M. de Jarjayes. Plus encore à cause de son travestissement, on lui avait inculqué la pudeur et le dégoût du corps et des désirs charnels. Elle bravait donc à cet instant un grand tabou. Oscar en restait tremblante. André était le compagnon de toujours, son ombre, elle l'avait déjà touché, mais ce n'était plus pareil, ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Elle avait des désirs physiques mais ils restaient flous. Elle avait bien fantasmé sur un baiser mais le reste ? C'était des territoires inconnus rendus hostiles et dangereux par les conversations grasses des soldats, la débauche qui régnait à la cour…Elle avait du mal à s'imaginer sous cette domination masculine, régie par les sens. Cela la révoltait et puis elle avait peur. Peur de l'inconnu, peur de n'être plus qu'une fille que l'on laisserait une fois le plaisir assouvit…Il pourrait alors détenir un pouvoir sur elle et la briser…

Elle se reprit, elle proposait juste à André de partager le lit en tout honneur pas de l'initier aux plaisirs physiques !

\- c'est gentil Oscar, mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est trop inconvenant. Nous ne sommes pas mariés et si cela venait à ce savoir, tu serais compromise.

\- j'ai confiance en toi André.

Un simple sourire et un hochement de tête pour lui signifier que la discussion est close. Aucune brusquerie, juste cette douce tendresse dont il l'enveloppe et qu'elle aimerait tellement lui donner à son tour. Elle fait tout pour être attentive à ses besoins à lui…Elle s'aperçoit combien elle peut être égoïste. Certes la vie n'a pas été tendre avec elle mais l'a-t-elle été plus avec lui ? Pourtant il est capable de tant donner encore…Alors qu'elle n'a su que se replier sur lui-même…refusant de voir autre chose que son devoir.

Isolée dans sa solitude, loin de tous expédients à ses pensées, elle ne peut plus fuir la réalité et ses émotions, et c'est dur, parfois laid mais au fond elle sent l'espérance. Lui semble si calme alors qu'elle chemine au bord du gouffre…André ne me laisses pas ! Son regard vert se perd dans des endroits où elle ne peut le suivre, si loin…A quoi pense-t-il ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas le pouvoir de lire en lui comme il lit en elle ? Elle veut toucher son cœur et son âme…abolir la distance, qu'ils soient unis à nouveau comme avant car c'est la seule manière d'être heureux…Pour elle en tout cas. Elle voudrait tant lui dire mais elle est paralysée, quand les mots sortiront, elles ne pourra plus les arrêter et ils emporteront tout avec eux…

Le clair de lune lui permet de distinguer dans un coin André, elle repense à son œil qu'il a sacrifié. Elle revoit encore et encore le moment où il lui a dit qu'il préférait que ce soit lui…Et son cœur se serre…

Elle pense à Fersen et tout redevient froid. Plus de douceur, plus de chaleur, que le vide. Elle doit se forcer pour se concentrer sur son image mais il paraît si loin comme dans un songe dont on peine à se souvenir au réveil. Est-il si facile d'oublier les êtres aimés quand on s'éloigne d'eux ? Elle devrait ressentir une grande douleur mais c'est à peine un soupir.

L'image d'André balaye tout cela, son regard à ce moment là a tout engloutit. L'instant gravé en elle, le moment ultime et depuis tout s'est figé. Depuis, elle s'en rend compte aujourd'hui, rien n'a d'importance, tout est vide. Son cœur se serre et ce n'est pas juste de la reconnaissance, ce n'est pas juste de l'amitié… Elle aurait tué pour lui, à ce moment là elle n'en voulait pas seulement à l'œil de Bernard, elle voulait lui planter son épée en plein cœur, pour lui rendre toute sa souffrance à elle…Sa culpabilité, son incapacité à le rendre heureux…C'était de sa faute, sa folie.

Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, ce moment là resterait celui qu'elle chérirait le plus et qui la ferait le plus souffrir. Rien ne pourrait le lui arracher, jamais.

André s'est mis en tête de lui faire boire des potions au goût épouvantable. Il dit que c'est pour lui faire du bien mais quelle horreur.

\- non André, je ne le boirais pas !

\- Oscar, tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule et tu bois ce médicament !

\- non

\- arrêtes de me fusiller du regard, cela ne marche plus depuis vingt ans au moins !

Elle recula en le défiant mais elle était acculée au coin de la chambre. D'un mouvement brusque elle s'enfuit vers le lit. Il parvint à la rattraper et à la ceinturer. Elle se débattait comme une furie.

\- Oscar, tu vas le boire

\- jamais !

Elle parvint à le renverser sur côté et se leva en souriant le provoquant davantage.

\- Oscar je vais t'attraper et tu vas le boire !

\- essaies toujours !

\- Tu n'as pas honte, colonel de la garde !

Il l'a provoquait en retour. Après tout il comprenait qu'Oscar avait envie de se défouler après des jours d'inertie. Son tempérament impétueux avait besoin de s'épancher !

Elle lutta vaillamment mais perdit. André parvint à l'immobiliser définitivement sur le lit et n'hésita pas à s'assoir sur elle !

\- tu es lourd, tu m'étouffes !

\- tu n'avais pas à me provoquer, maintenant tu ouvres la bouche et tu bois

\- beurk !

Quand elle eu tout avalé, il se leva et elle se retourna pour bouder. Une ou deux chatouilles permis de régler le problème.

Martin qui se trouvait dernière la porte eu un sourire narquois, décidément ces Grandier avaient de drôle de mœurs. Ils étaient bien bruyants et ma foi quelle violence dans leurs relations. Hortense et lui étaient bien sages …Il détestait les hommes brutaux mais Eve ne semblait pas malheureuse et le provoquait …Il avait cru entendre l'appeler « Oscar » mais il avait dû rêvé !

Quoi qu'il en soit leurs parties de cartes seraient remise à demain…

XXXXXX

Des jours encore et des forêts remplacent parfois les champs.

Le brouillard quasi permanent rend la progression difficile. Il est présent dès le matin, épais et blanc. Il absorbe tout, les lieux et les bruits. Il faut attendre le cœur de la journée pour que de timides rayons se faufilent entre les nuages et mettent fin à sa domination.

Ils durent faire une halte de deux jours dans le même village. Quelques promenades, discussions et jeux de cartes auraient dû seuls animer ces jours octroyés, mais le sort en décida tout autrement sous la forme d'une servante par trop empressée qui fit irruption de bon matin dans leur chambre. Elle resta bouche bée devant le tableau de Monsieur dormant sur le sol dans un coin. Elle vit ensuite le regard de la belle dame, courroucée, glacial.

\- Sortez !

Elle n'en demandait pas moins et s'éclipsa.

\- Oscar…

\- nous sommes perdus, elle a tout vu, bon Dieu André !

Elle était prise de panique et elle ne savait que faire ! Tout était compromis, non ce n'était pas possible ! Elle était entre les larmes et la colère, impuissante devant la catastrophe, assise sur son lit !

\- calmes toi, je vais lui parler

\- mais André…

\- Je suis un domestique moi aussi, je saurais comment lui parler. Je reviens vite.

Elle resta nerveuse jusqu'à son retour. La panique la gagnait, elle imaginait la mission avortée et plus encore elle se voyait de retour chez elle, et cela était simplement intolérable !

\- C'est bon, elle ne dira rien.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Que ma douce épouse avait parfois l'esprit querelleur !

\- Oh toi !

\- A ton air de ce matin, elle n'a pas eu du mal à le croire !

Devant les mimiques d'André, ils partirent d'un bon rire.

Mais tout n'en resta pas là.

La servante qui avait peur d'être battue pour sa bourde du matin, resta bouche bée devant la douceur du si beau monsieur. Elle avait envie de revoir cet homme qui lui avait dit « mademoiselle ». Cette femme devait être épouvantable pour laisser ainsi son mari dormir à même le sol comme un mendiant !

Le mauvais temps joua en sa faveur, elle avait deux jours pour lui faire gouter au réconfort dans ses bras. Elle pris soin de le servir à la moindre occasion. Et tant pis si la belle dame la regardait comme si elle voulait l'assassiner.

Hortense à qui le petit manège n'avait pas échappé, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et de taquiner sa nouvelle amie.

\- ma chère, arrêtez voyons, des couteaux jaillissent de vos yeux chaque fois que cette fille s'approche d'André… Vous n'allez pas vous crêper le chignon tout de même,

\- mais Hortense! Voyez comme elle minaude, sous mon nez en plus !

\- Allez laissez donc cela et ignorez là, qu'avez-vous à craindre ? André est un grand garçon, avec son beau visage il doit être habitué à ces comportements ! Elle sourit de manière entendue…

Oscar que sa nature impulsive rendait imprévisible…ne pu se retenir

\- non André n'est qu'à moi ! Il en a toujours été ainsi !

Hortense en fut bouche bée. Son étonnement rendit ses esprits à Oscar qui comprit trop tard la portée de ses mots, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas échappés à Martin et André.

\- Os…Ma chérie, ne laisses pas cette fille gâcher notre séjour, tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi…tu es la prunelle de mes yeux…

Oscar dut se calmer…et calmer son cœur aussi, il s'était mis à battre si fort tout à coup.

\- tu as raison André, je suis ridicule et j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi…

Comme par enchantement, par quelques mots, il avait fait fuir sa colère et ses tourments. Elle lui fit son plus tendre sourire…Il semblait content et il n'y avait que cela qui comptait.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident mais Oscar et André restaient au fond d'eux même troublés par la violence de la jalousie de l'une et par sa douce déclaration de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se retirèrent pour dormir, Oscar prit les choses en mains.

\- André, cet incident ne doit plus se reproduire. Tu dois dormir dans le lit avec moi. Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir ainsi quand moi je me prélasse confortablement.

\- Oscar, je… suis un homme.

Comme c'est pénible parfois les évidences.

\- Je le sais André ! Et c'est un ordre du colonel !

André fut surpris en se retournant de voir un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur les lèvres rosées.

\- Tu fais ta pucelle mon cher André !

Elle voulait jouer.

\- Oscar, je ne permettrais pas à mon épouse ce langage de caserne !

\- Je ne suis Eve que le jour, la nuit je redeviens Oscar.

\- et bien, je ne suis qu'un homme pour faire face à ces deux furies !

\- André !

Ils rirent encore et dieu que cela faisait du bien !

Oscar malgré ses déclarations était un apeurée quand le lit s'affaissa sous le poids d'André. Elle souffla la bougie.

Une dernière question devait quand même être posée.

\- Tu ne m'appelles jamais Eve. Tu as même failli m'appeler Oscar tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai du mal avec ce nouveau prénom, il ne me vient pas naturellement.

Oscar ne dit plus rien mais « ma chérie » lui venait-il plus naturellement ? Elle chassa ses pensées inopportunes. Du moins s'y essaya-t-elle sans succès…

« ma chérie », il avait dit « ma chérie »… Elle souriait…Puis elle repensa à « tu es la prunelle de mes yeux », il ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie, non pas en disant cela ! Son œil sacrifié pour elle, non…Pour la énième fois elle revécut cette terrible soirée…André ne pouvait être devenu si froid pour dire ces mots sans les penser, sans respecter ces évènements qui les unissaient…elle se retourna et contempla dans la pénombre le large dos qui lui faisait face…

« tu es la prunelle de mes yeux »

Ces mots emplissaient son esprit et son cœur, il chassait le vide et la souffrance.

« tu es la prunelle de mes yeux »

Oh André comment vivre si tu n'es pas auprès de moi ?

Il paraissait immense à présent. L'adolescent un peu mince avait disparu, remplacer par un homme. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle aimait quand il la touchait, elle en avait envie. Envie de connaitre pour la première fois ce qu'était que d'aimer de cette manière, cette « petite mort ». Elle en avait envie avec lui, lui uniquement. Plus elle y pensait plus la chaleur qui était au creux de son ventre grandissait. Cette sensation, elle la connaissait depuis qu'elle était adolescente mais elle ne savait pas quoi en faire, elle était même gênante, inopportune, vaine…Pourquoi était ce si différent aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'elle avait entrouvert la porte et qu'elle percevait ce qu'il y avait derrière. Elle voulait l'explorer et elle ne pouvait le faire qu'avec André, car c'était une évidence au fond de son cœur.

Autre chose encore, elle devait espionner les Lherbier et en particulier par symétrie, elle avait la charge tacite de la surveillance d'Hortense, pourtant les rôles semblaient s'inverser, elle était soumise à l'observation attentive de cette dernière. Qu'avait elle apprise ? Rien hormis des informations sans intérêt alors qu'Hortense lui avait fait avoué qu'elle était malade alors qu'elle avait su le dissimuler à tous ces derniers mois…Elle n'arrivait pas à faire son travail d'espionne. Elle n'en connaissait pas les règles, quoi faire. Ils n'avaient pas choisi le bon candidat. Elle ne pensait qu'à André ! Même elle était capable de le voir.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, elle se leva étrangement bien et fraiche. Il faisait si bon dans le lit. Elle se retourna et vit André dormir encore. Il était beau ainsi dans la lumière du matin. Elle se surprit à lui sourire, à être heureuse bêtement à cette simple constatation. Elle ne le réveilla pas. Qu'il se repose un peu. Elle se félicita plus que jamais d'avoir pris cette décision.

Elle fit sa toilette et s'habilla tant bien que mal. Le corset restait un instrument de torture. Son cri de douleur n'échappa pas à André.

\- tu t'es blessée

\- oui, c'est ce satané corset, il me fait mal !

\- tu es obligée de le serrer autant ?

\- Je ne le serre pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est trop étroit depuis quelques jours.

\- Nous irons en acheter un autre dès que possible. Attends, j'ai un baume pour les coupures que Grand-mère m'a préparé. Il sortit du lit et le lui donna.

\- merci

Il se détourna à nouveau mais Oscar le retint. Elle devait en mettre dans son dos mais elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre la zone de la coupure faite par les coutures du corset. Elle frissonna délicieusement lorsque la main chaude d'André se posa sur elle. Comme elle savait être douce pour passer la crème apaisante… Elle lui communiquait une chaleur dans tout son corps. Est-ce dont cela le plaisir que l'on prend à être caressée. Elle avait tant surpris de conversations à ce sujet dans les recoins de Versailles. Elle aurait aimé qu'il continue ainsi mais cela était impossible.

\- Merci…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle finit de se préparer. Pendant ce temps il prit un gros peigne et essaya de dompter un peu sa chevelure. Sans succès.

Cela fit rire Oscar.

\- on dirait un barbare !

\- non mais !

\- viens…Elle prit sa propre brosse, un objet couteux et raffiné, en vermeil incrusté de pierres précieuses.

\- Mais…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand par des gestes d'une douceur infinie, elle pris soin de ses cheveux couleur de nuit. Il ferma même les yeux pour savourer chaque instant. Elle pouvait être si douce… Il était si peu habitué à recevoir de l'affection lui-même pensa-t-elle. C'était si bon de lui faire plaisir…

Les mèches tombaient maintenant en boucles souples et soyeuses sur ses épaules.

\- voila qui est mieux

\- merci Oscar, maintenant que tu as terminé de jouer à la poupée..

De l'humour pour cacher ce trouble qu'elle devinait dans ses yeux…

\- oh toi ! ils se chamaillaient comme au bon vieux temps en riant…

Le sourire ne quittait plus guère le visage d'Oscar. Elle était comme dans un cocon de douceur, hors du temps et des lieux. Ils naviguaient comme hors du monde et c'est encore et toujours à grand peine qu'elle se rappelait le but de tout ceci. Leur relation prenait une nouvelle voie, toujours aussi complice, mais avec énormément de tendresse. Elle ne vivait plus que pour voir dans les yeux d'André cette lumière, vivante, chaleureuse, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle était si heureuse elle-même à présent sans même comprendre comment. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer est qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu' à cet instant où elle pouffait à ce qu'Hortense lui murmurait à son oreille…

Ils étaient à table à discuter de tout et de rien. Le chandelier qu'on y avait déposé en son centre les baignait dans une douce lumière. On leur avait servi des infusions et quelques biscuits auxquels ils touchèrent à peine tant ils avaient mangé de bon appétit. Ils conversaient gaiement surtout Hortense et Oscar. Cette dernière s'amusait beaucoup de leurs messes basses dont l'essentiel portait sur la gens masculine. Paradoxalement, Oscar savait si peu de chose, elle découvrait le bonheur des discutions entre amies…

\- et bien mon ami…André ?

\- Pardonnez moi Martin j'étais distrait.

\- Vous m'en direz tant !

Le rire de Martin attira le regard de ces dames, André rougit d'avoir été ainsi surpris.

\- Allons mon ami, je diriez vous de boire un bon verre ? Quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que ces tisanes…

André n'avait plus le loisir de boire et n'en manifestait même pas l'envie.

\- Je vous remercie Martin, mais j'évite les excès des boissons

\- il est vrai que vous vous enivrez autrement ! Haha, André vous êtes décidément un honnête homme !

Il joint le geste à la parole avec une solide claque dans le dos. Martin espérait vraiment qu'il ne soit pas un espion.

\- Martin ! (Hortense)

Les regards interrogatifs de leurs deux compagnons finirent de déclencher leur hilarité ! N'avait on pas idée après plusieurs semaines de mariage d'être aussi nigauds ! Ces deux là étaient des innocents !

Ils avaient eu des doutes à l'arrivée des deux Grandier. Ils étaient trop parfaits, trop différents ? Martin se savait suivi. Mais comment ce pourrait-il être ? Ces deux là ne se préoccupaient que d'eux même et ils avaient fort à faire apparemment ! Hortense s'était méfié d'elle en particulier mais Eve jouait alors une drôle d'espionne. On pouvait même dire qu'elle évitait tout sujet de conversation compromettant. Elle ne se préoccupait que d'André et hormis qu'elle était terriblement jalouse, elle ne semblait pas dangereuse. Ils pensaient que ces deux là avaient quelque chose à cacher…Peut-être s'étaient-ils enfuis pour se marier ? Mais la réserve qu'ils affectaient et le caractère serein de leur voyage contredisait cette hypothèse. Ils n'avaient pas l'air traqué, au contraire ils semblaient particulièrement heureux ! André était un espion plus acceptable mais Martin devait s'avouer qu'il serait très déçu, André était quelqu'un de bien, droit, honnête…Ils restaient toutefois prudents.

Une fois dans leur chambre les deux Grandier se livrèrent au rituel compte rendu de leur journée.

\- (Oscar) sais tu ce qui a mis en joie nos deux amis ?

\- aucune idée !

\- ils se moquaient de nous, et je ne sais pas pourquoi !

\- Que te disais Hortense à l'oreille …

\- rien de bien important : que les hommes…

Oscar s'interrompit brusquement rouge de honte. Non elle ne pourrait pas lui dire…

Hortense lui disait que la mâchoire d'André menaçait de tomber sur la table à force de la dévorer des yeux…que les hommes étaient de grands méchants loups !

\- Oscar ?

\- rien d'important, vraiment, d'ailleurs je ne m'en souviens plus…

Elle ne l'avait pas convaincu.

Ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Ces lits d'auberge étaient terriblement froid et c'était une torture pour elle…

André sentit deux bras l'enlacer au niveau de la taille et un corps qui se collait dans son dos.

\- Oscar ?

\- chut ! Pas un mot je te pris ! C'est un ordre ! Comment fais tu pour être aussi chaud !

André ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture.

Le lendemain, André fut étonné d'avoir à se réveiller car cela signifiait qu'il avait dormi et il n'avait pas cru cela possible. Oscar était toujours contre lui. Il posa doucement les mains sur les siennes pour se dégager de l'étreinte. Mais Oscar protesta encore endormie et se frotta un peu à son dos.

\- Oscar ! Non !

Sa voix était rauque et c'était comme une supplique…

\- Mmmm André ?

Elle bailla, dieu qu'elle avait bien dormi. Décidément qu'il était bon de ne rien faire… C'était comme si elle dormait pour rattraper toutes les nuits perdues pendant son service ses quinze dernières années ! Elle s'étira, elle aurait bien dormi encore !

\- Ma foi Oscar tu t'es transformée en véritable marmotte ! Ne t'habitues pas trop sinon le retour à la caserne va être rude !

\- ne parles pas de malheur et au diable la caserne !

\- Oscar tu va sortir du lit ? Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir trainer ainsi !

\- comme quoi il ne faut jamais jurer de rien !

Elle le provoquait et elle adorait ça surtout qu'elle fut gratifiée par son sourire, elle aimait tant son sourire…

Dans le carrosse, elle laissa sa tête se reposer sur son épaule. Pour la mettre plus à l'aise, André passa un bras dans son dos et l'enlaça. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra brièvement pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance. Elle somnola une partie du trajet. Elle s'imaginait plutôt en belle au bois dormant ! Elle n'avait rien contre l'idée de dormir 100 ans pour peu qu'elle ne soit pas seule mais dans les bras d'André bien au chaud. Cette idée était obsédante ! Elle s'en rendait compte, comme elle réalisait qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus ! Qu'était devenue Oscar la femme colonel, la fine lame, le froid soldat qui se faisait obéir au doigt et à l'œil ! Elle n'était plus qu'Eve, une jeune femme timide, se réfugiant dans les bras de son époux, douce et…somnolente ! Ils devaient avoir une drôle d'opinion d'elle. Sans compter André !

Pourtant rien ne changea dans les jours qui suivirent, bien au contraire.

Elle était assise devant une commode où était installé un nécessaire de toilette. Ils logeaient pour cette nuit dans un hôtel et non dans une simple auberge. Elle n'était plus gênée par la présence d'André, elle aimerait qu'il lui passe encore le baume, elle a terriblement envie de sentir sa main chaude sur elle, la caressant.

\- André veux tu me passer encore du baume.

\- Tu as encore mal ?

Il prit la crème et du bout des doigts entama des petite cercles à la base du cou puis des épaules…Elle n'avait pas de coupures à cet endroit mais elle ne voulait pas le lui faire remarquer…

\- un peu…Mmmmmmmmmmm

\- Il a l'air de te faire de l'effet ce baume

\- les recettes de Grand-mère sont magiques !

\- il va falloir que tu m'en laisses un peu !

\- je vais t'en passer, tu vas voir cela par toi-même !

Elle n'était pas homme, en fait femme, à laisser passer une occasion. Elle avait garder son caractère téméraire et impétueux sur certains points et expérimenter ses sens avec André en faisait partie !

\- mais…

Il n'eu pas le temps de protester davantage qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise et la faisait glisser de ses épaules. Elle le poussa à s'assoir sur le lit.

\- Par où veux tu que je commence ?

Lucifer ne devait pas avoir l'air plus innocent quand il tenta Eve dans l'Eden. A part qu'André n'avait pas d'idées derrière la tête, enfin si beaucoup, elles se bousculaient même ! Mais il était innocent lui, c'était plutôt Oscar qui tenait le baume comme Eve tenait sa pomme. Il comprit pourquoi Adam avait si peu protesté ! Au diable la damnation criait son regard ! André ne su que gémir alors elle commença par ses immenses épaules. Les faibles murmures de son compagnon témoignaient de la plus exquise des tortures… Elle en ressentait du plaisir. Elle aimait le toucher, le caresser, sentir ses muscles sous ses mains et entendre le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. Elle était fière de le rendre heureux, d'en être capable même si elle se savait ignorante et très inexpérimentée dans les choses de l'amour. Elle préféra ignorer le dernier mot mais voilà son cœur en décida autrement et il se manifesta en battant vite et fort.

\- tu vois je te l'avais bien dit !

Elle conservait son côté bravache…

\- …

Il se tenait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte…l'avait-il seulement entendu ?

Elle s'enhardit à caresser sa poitrine, l'émotion fit mourir le sourire sur ses lèvres, elle sentait son cœur à lui qui battait comme un cheval fou, près à rompre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et son œil la fixait, si profond qu'elle pourrait s'y noyer. Il prend sa main qu'elle a laissé sur son sein, il l'attire vers lui et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répond à ce baiser. Elle est tout contre lui et ce n'est pas la chemise qui couvre à peine sa poitrine qui fait un obstacle suffisant à sa chaleur qui l'emplit et la fait se sentir si vivante.

Juste un chaste baiser mais elle y pense toute la nuit, ses lèvres en gardent le souvenir. Ils n'en parlent pas. Trop fort, trop tôt encore.

Elle le contemple dans la pénombre créée par la lune. Elle aime quand il l'a touche…Elle veut savoir ce qu'elle devine. Ses lèvres sont délicieuses, fondantes, douces. Ses bras puissants, son torse l'appelle, et son regard toujours, l'emplit et la touche jusqu'au cœur…André comme vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, tout prés de moi ?

Comme chaque nuit, elle essaie de repenser à la « mission », le « but », la « raison d'être » de ce voyage. Pour se donner bonne conscience, un peu, pour éviter de penser à lui tout le temps, beaucoup. Est-ce leur faute s'ils n'apprennent rien ? Les Lherbier ne sont peut être pas de dangereux criminels après tout ! Et les agents royaux des paranoïaques imbéciles et incompétents ! Ils sont seulement des personnes intéressées par les idées nouvelles, il y en a tant … Si elle se mettait à parler politique maintenant cela semblerait bien étrange…Elle n'y entendait rien, même à Versailles, cela l'ennuyait à mourir… Versailles, si loin…C'était sa réalité pourtant, elle était colonel à Versailles, « ici » et « maintenant » ce n'était qu'une comédie…Pourtant sa vie d'avant était aussi une mascarade alors que maintenant… Dieu qu'elle avait mal, mal à la tête, tout s'embrouillait…

Un immense vertige la saisie alors qu'elle était étendue.

André sentit son agitation, il se retourna et l'enlaça. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et elle s'endormit enfin. Elle se sentait si bien prés de lui, elle voulait tout oublier.

Et comme par magie, il chassa ses cauchemars, ses doutes et ses peurs.

XXXXXX

Chaque jour ils franchissaient un nouveau pas vers une intimité qu'ils ne pourraient bientôt plus occulter… Ils ne pourraient plus faire machine arrière, ils ne pourraient plus faire semblant. Mais devant qui ? Pour Martin et Hortense ils étaient mariés et amoureux. C'est à tous les autres et surtout à eux-mêmes qu'ils se dissimulaient. Ils devaient rechercher une vérité chez les autres qu'ils ne trouvaient pas …

André essayait de lui en parler mais Oscar refusait de comprendre… Dire les choses, les nommer c'était déjà leur faire courir un risque et Oscar ne voulait pas mettre en danger son bonheur tout neuf…Pourquoi dire les choses quant ils n'avaient qu'à les vivre !

Encore une nuit dans ses bras. Elle les chérissait plus que tout, combien de temps avait-elle devant elle ?

Il se retourne et doucement il lui caresse les cheveux, elle se réveille à peine surprise de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Elle ne veux pas se poser des questions. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal après tout !

Elle sait bien qu'elle ment.

\- Il faut que nous descendions manger, nous reprenons la route tôt ce matin. Le conducteur de la diligence m'a informé que nous sommes prêt d'une ville, tu pourras faire les achats dont tu as besoin.

\- Très bien.

Il dessine le contour de ses lèvres avec ses doigts. Elle y dépose un baiser. Il lui sourit tendrement. Ce matin pourrait être le premier matin du monde, l'amour est là plus brillant et plus chaud que tous les rayons de l'aube qui illumine leur chambre.

Elle l'aime. Elle a nommé son bonheur et rien ne peut être comme avant.

Le matin passe et elle est comme hors de son corps, légère comme une plume. Elle voit, elle entend, elle répond même mais tout est loin. Elle ne comprend que son cœur qui bat.

Elle ne ressent plus les effets de la maladie. Elle ne tousse plus. Il faudra qu'elle consulte un médecin dès que possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le temps était lourd d'humidité. L'hiver arrivait en avance, comme l'année dernière et l'année d'avant. Cette rigueur pesait sur le peuple qui souffrait car les récoltes étaient mauvaises.

Martin s'inquiétait de cette situation qui menaçait même la bourgeoisie. Seule la noblesse, vivant recluse à Versailles semblait ignorer ce qui se passait au dehors des grilles dorées. Pour financer leurs dépenses extravagantes et la guerre aux Amériques c'est pourtant eux qu'on accablait d'impôts….Le roi était bon, c'était ses conseillers et surtout la reine qui étaient à blâmer !

Oscar redevint attentive soudainement. Martin semblait dévoiler pour la première fois ses pensées profondes. Mais rien encore ne le distinguait des autres bourgeois et même des nobles de robes. Malgré le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, rien ne laissait soupçonner qu'il animait un mouvement de rébellion…

Une fois arrivée dans la ville, il fut décidé par la compagnie d'y séjourner quelques jours car le temps était vraiment difficile. Pour Oscar leur destination devenait floue. Son monde se résumait à ce voyage, ce carrosse, à la proximité d'André. Ils étaient en permanence l'un contre l'autre…Elle devenait nerveuse dès qu'il s'éloignait un peu trop longtemps.

\- Oscar, tu es bien pensive ?

\- Non, mon esprit vagabondait. Ce voyage va être plus long que prévu…

\- oui, les éléments se déchainent. Mais c'est peut-être bien ainsi cela nous laisse le temps de mener notre mission.

\- Penses tu que Martin soit l'homme que nous recherchons ?

\- c'est difficile à savoir. Ils sont charmants et sympathiques mais ils restent sur leurs gardes. Martin n'a que des idées communes aujourd'hui aux hommes de son milieu… Rien de laisse pour l'instant deviner une telle activité.

\- Oui c'Est-ce que je pense également… nous y voila. Nous avons peut être commis une faute en les laissant seuls, ils peuvent avoir pris des contacts ici. On dit que les artisans et les ouvriers y mènent des soulèvements…Hortense m'a dit qu'elle était un peu fiévreuse, je vais essayer de vérifier cela, nous verrons bien si il nous mentent…

\- J'enquêterais de mon côté auprès des domestiques…Mais cela est un bien qu'ils pensent que nous ne lui suivons pas, cela serait étrange…

Une jolie petite boutique, avec une devanture en bois vert clair et son enseigne en fer forgé en forme de ciseau se dressait devant eux accueillante et chaleureuse.

André, en bon mari, fut laissé dans l'antichambre. Les demoiselles de cette boutique n'avaient pas tous les jours la chance de voir une dame aussi belle et d'une telle prestance.

\- Madame, mais ces corsets ne sont pas à votre taille ! Ils sont bien trop petits et vous compressent trop la poitrine. Regardez la blessure qu'ils ont causé.

Presque nue devant le miroir, Oscar ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Son corps comme libéré de sa vie militaire se transformait et réclamait la liberté. Sa poitrine, son vente, ses hanches s'épanouissaient. Même ses mains, commençaient déjà à perdre la rugosité due au maniement des armes.

Toutes ces années de lutte que quelques jours avaient suffi à balayer comme un souvenir. Sa vie d'avant semblait si loin, si irréelle… Sa vie d'avant ? Mais que lui arrivait il ? Ce n'était qu'une mission, c'était cela la chimère…

Et pourtant… l'image du miroir la regardait avec un espoir secret…Elle se sentait tellement plus belle ainsi. Elle détestait son corps androgyne, ni homme ni femme, juste un être à part, monstrueux, à jamais incomplet. Des sensations fourmillaient tout le long de son corps, elle s'éveillait comme l'héroïne d'un conte de fée, après un long sommeil. Elle était belle mais déjà les années étaient passées…Elle avait plus de trente ans et en ce temps là elle n'était déjà plus une jeune fille…Elle sentit pour la première fois cette volonté farouche de vivre, de ressentir jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles ce que la vie peut apporter…Les années passées, à jamais perdues, gâchées ! Il y a quelques semaines encore elle n'était qu'une mourante mais elle voulait vivre !

Quelques robes furent apportées et les dernières retouches seraient prêtes demain.

Ils regagnèrent leur auberge à pieds. Elle lui tenait le bras comme c'était l'usage.

André était inquiet. Oscar semblait ailleurs depuis la visite à la boutique de couture.

\- Oscar, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Demain j'aimerais faire un peu d'exercice.

\- D'accord mais il faudra nous trouver une excuse pour leur fausser compagnie.

\- André, j'aimerais consulter un médecin s'il te plait.

Ils furent rapidement reçus car les personnes pouvant payer les consultations se raréfiaient. André resta auprès d'elle à sa demande.

Ils étaient anxieux mais le regard pétillant du médecin ne pouvait plus laisser de doute.

\- Madame, il y a bien une trace de faiblesse mais vous êtes en voie de guérison, prenez soin de vous et vous serez complètement rétablie d'ici les beaux jours !

Elle était guérie !

Elle s'élança dans les bras d'André qui la serra fort contre lui, si fort.

Sur le chemin du retour, il refusa qu'elle s'éloigne et passa sur ses épaules une partie de sa cape. Elle goûta une nouvelle fois au bonheur.

La nuit, Oscar ne s'embarrassait plus et venait directement se blottir dans les bras accueillants d'André. C'était indispensable, comme l'air que l'on respire. Elle le caressait aussi, s'émerveillant de le voir fondre sous ses gestes…qu'il était bon de lui prodiguer cette tendresse…Il lui répondait timidement en portant ses mains à sa bouche ou en lui embrassant le front et les lèvres.

XXXXXX

Le lendemain, Ils prétextèrent une promenade en « amoureux » qui achevèrent de convaincre leurs amis tellement ils avaient été maladroits pour la formuler.

Ils s'éloignèrent à cheval pour trouver un coin paisible loin des regards indiscrets. Oscar changea dès qu'elle le pu sa manière de chevaucher même si la robe ne lui laissait pas trop de liberté de mouvement. André avait discrètement emprunté deux épées.

Elle aurait du être heureuse. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Est-ce le paysage gris transis de froid, est-ce les nuages lourds de menaces? Non. Elle retrouvait ses reflexes mais elle n'en éprouvait aucune joie.

Pour le duel, elle s'était changée mais son pantalon trop serré lui était désagréable. Et puis étrangement elle se sentait nue devant lui. C'était insensée alors qu'elle passait ses nuits dans ses bras dans une simple chemise…

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les coups d'épée. La technique y était c'était certain, elle était encore une fine lame capable de défaire bien des adversaires mais voilà son cœur n'y était plus, il était ailleurs, dans cette nouvelle vie où tout n'était que douceur, rire, bonheur et…tendresse. Qu'essayait elle de faire ? Dans un sursaut elle avait voulu reprendre sa vie d'avant pour faire fuir ses douces chimères ! Mais il était bien trop tard, elle s'était prit au jeu des faux semblants et elle était perdu dans l'apparence de sa vrai nature.

A force de ne jamais exprimer cette tendresse qui sommeillait en elle, elle avait cru n'en avoir aucune…et pourtant elle ne demandait qu'à sortir du plus profond d'elle-même, à éclore telle une rose et s'épanouir sous le regard de son amour…

\- André, je suis désolée mais je n'ai décidément pas envie de combattre aujourd'hui. Et si nous rentions ?

\- D'accord mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu manques seulement d'un peu d'exercice, tu es toujours aussi douée et forte.

\- Merci André

Ce dernier fut surpris par la tendresse qui emplissait son regard bleu à ce moment. Son cœur battait, battait. Jamais elle n'avait été ainsi forte et pourtant si douce…

Peu avant les premières maisons, ils reprirent leurs apparences. Oscar avait froid.

\- Montes avec moi.

Elle lui tendit les bras sans même protester tant l'idée d'être enfouie dans la chaude cape était tentante. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Elle s'appuya contre le torse puissant. Les bras d'André la retenait contre lui pendant qu'elle se tenait à sa taille. La cape les enveloppait tous les deux. Elle sentait son cœur à lui battre, et c'était si bon.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il la regardait en souriant, mais pas trace de moquerie. Elle lui répondit de la même manière. Mu par une impulsion soudaine, il lui donna un baiser sur le front, il eu peur de l'avoir choquée mais non, elle lui souriait encore et lui répondit par un baiser sur la joue. Ces douces lèvres, chaudes sur sa peau, avant de se blottir contre lui…

Mon Dieu André que nous arrive-t-il ?

C'est comme si le monde n'existait plus, plus que nous…

Ils arrivèrent presque à regret à l'auberge.

Une surprise de taille les attendait dans la salle commune.

XXXXXX

Ils entrèrent et virent immédiatement l'uniforme du royal suédois. Fersen se tenait devant eux et ne semblait pas des plus surpris.

En une fraction de seconde, Oscar vit le danger, si les Lherbier les voyaient parlant à un officier… Tout serait fichu et plus encore, elle ne pouvait se le dissimuler plus longtemps, ils devraient rentrer à Paris, revenir comme avant, non pas maintenant, pas si vite !

\- Fersen (Oscar)

L'intéressé et André furent surpris par le ton neutre presque cassant d'Oscar.

\- (Oscar) Venez, il ne faut pas se faire remarquer.

Elle devait rechausser les bottes du colonel Oscar de Jarjayes pour l'instant.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Oscar n'avait pas lâché le bras d'André. Elle avait cru aimer Fersen, comme évanescents lui semblaient aujourd'hui ces sentiments. Dérisoires désirs pour l'amour lui-même et maintenant Fersen était le danger.

Elle se souvint alors de ce geste brusque qu'il avait eu un soir lors d'un bal à Versailles alors qu'elle était blessée. Elle sortait d'une tentative de meurtre orchestrée par Mme de Polignac mais lui ne songeait qu'à son amertume et son amour désespéré pour Marie-Antoinette. Il l'avait saisie sans douceur par l'épaule. Il n'y avait que de la brusquerie quand il l'a touchait.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils avaient danser mais là encore il n'avait fait que la blesser. Comme elle avait eu tort, comme tout cela était loin de ce qu'elle ressentait pour André…Fersen était très beau mais quand elle regardait André, Fersen n'existait plus…

\- Alors c'était vrai, je savais qu'une mission de ce type se tramait et je n'ai pas cru en votre départ précipité. La reine en fut très attristée…

Au fond d'elle-même, elle devait se l'avouer, les états d'âme de Fersen et de son obsession pour la Reine, elle n'en avait cure…Que faisait-il ici à troubler son voyage. Qu'avait-il à s'insinuer dans sa vie, lui rappelant tout ce qu'elle voulait oublier.

Fersen était décontenancé par son attitude. Il l'a reconnaissait à peine. Plus d'amitié dans son regard, juste une distance. Elle se blottissait contre André comme pour se protéger de lui… C'était insensé, que leur arrivait-il. Ils semblaient sortir d'un autre monde, d'un monde parallèle.

\- (André) Fersen, ne nous en veuillez pas mais nous devons faire attention. Notre couverture est fragile et il serait étrange que mon épouse et moi-même connaissions intimement un officier du royal suédois.

\- Votre épouse !

Le rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit le regard glacé de la belle, car incontestablement elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle, plus belle encore que la nuit où il l'avait vue parée comme une princesse. La statue était devenue femme dont il émanait une sensualité troublante à chaque geste.

\- Oui, je suis madame Grandier.

Elle le disait sans défi, comme une évidence, avec une pointe de fierté.

\- Fersen avez vous des consignes à nous confier

\- non la rencontre est fortuite…

\- Si c'est le cas, nous devons vous quitter sans plus attendre. Que Dieu vous garde.

\- Fersen

Poli, froid, direct, Oscar savait encore prendre congé comme un soldat.

Le comte se retrouva comme un idiot au milieu de l'étable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui se venait de se produire. Ce n'était pas réel…

Une fois dans leur chambre, Oscar laissa éclater sa rage.

\- il a faillit tout faire rater !

\- il n'y est pour rien, ne t'énerves pas ainsi.

\- soit !

\- Oscar… tu n'es pas gênée qu'il nous ai vu ainsi, je veux dire en tant que mari et femme, est-ce cela qui t'incommode, tu peux tout me dire et lui dire, il est encore temps…

\- non, cela m'est égal. Qu'aurais je à lui dire, cela ne le concerne pas !

\- mais cela te concerne toi…

\- je n'ai jamais aimé Fersen. J'ai été troublée par l'amour qu'il vouait à la Reine, mais j'avais tort André, je ne comprenais rien, je ne savais rien…Aujourd'hui il m'ai apparu comme un danger pour nous, et …si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai songé qu'à nous protéger… André, resteras-tu toujours auprès de moi ?

Elle le regardait, et ce n'était plus la colère mais la peur qui brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux azurés. Elle était vulnérable à cet instant même si elle était prête à tout braver …pour lui.

\- oui Oscar, toujours

La chaude voix d'André l'enveloppait…

\- même si tout ceci finira un jour ?

\- oui

\- Alors rien d'autre ne compte…

\- Oscar ?

\- oui

\- Me laisseras-tu veiller toujours sur toi ?

\- oui…parce que je t'aime André…

Elle était au point de non retour, il fallait qu'il sache…Seul lui comptait maintenant, à jamais. Et qu'importe le monde, leurs destinées, elle l'aimait.

\- Oscar…

\- je t'aime André

Que les mots étaient doux sur ses lèvres…

\- Je t'aime Oscar

Que les mots étaient doux sur son cœur…

Une rose s'ouvra et étendit ses pétales pour sentir les rayons du soleil sur ses corolles. Pleine et généreuse elle s'offrait à ses caresses. C'est l'image qu'elle eu à ce moment là.

Les mêmes sourires, les mêmes âmes qui se comprennent. L'idée de perdre André avait tout balayer sur son passage, c'était comme lutter pour sa survie, oui lutter pour sa vie.

André, André… « la prunelle de mes yeux » c'est toi mon amour, tu es mes yeux, mon cœur, mon âme, sans toi je ne vois rien, je ne suis rien !

Elle aimait être dans ses bras, elle aimait être là et nul par ailleurs.

Plus jamais comme avant.

Etendus côte à côte dans le lit. La pluie battait contre les vitres. Le bruit des auberges, le rire des clients, le va et vient, les berçaient.

André ne parlait pas mais ne dormait pas non plus. Elle pouvait en jurer. Elle le regardait, dans l'ombre elle ne voyait pas son regard. Elle avait sa main dans la sienne et la resserra pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait, qu'elle partageait ce moment avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir ainsi, sans lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se redressa un peu sans quitter son flanc ni sa main. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Elle sentit son tressaillement. Ce pourrait-il qu'il n'aime pas ce contact ? Elle était peut-être allé trop loin. Les lèvres pleines d'André se posèrent a son tour sur sa joue comme la plus belle des acceptations, il avait fait fuir tous ses doutes en un instant. Elle avait envie encore et par jeu cette fois elle lui donna un baiser sur le menton. Il gémit doucement, elle était si heureuse de l'effet, elle pouffa…

\- Oscar !

Ils jouèrent ainsi un moment mais alors qu'André était au dessus d'elle pour essayer de l'immobiliser, elle se lova plus encore contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Son cœur manquant un coup, oui elle voulait cela, tellement que son corps entier en était traversé de désir.

Mais André posa un doigt sur les lèvres qu'il adorait.

\- Oscar, ma chérie, mon adorée, il ne faut pas, après…. Après je ne pourrais plus faire semblant de n'être que ton serviteur...

Pourquoi la voix d'André était-elle si triste, quel était ce désespoir qu'il cachait au fond de lui.

\- André !

Dans un réflexe pour le protéger, le consoler, elle l'attira contre son sein.

\- Je t' en supplie André pourquoi ?

Il la serra fort.

\- Je t'aime tant, depuis toujours, depuis le premier jour où tu m'es apparue dans un éblouissement sans fin…

\- André !

Elle psalmodiait son nom comme on récitait un cantique…

\- Pardonnes moi car je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer ainsi… je préfère mourir que d'y renoncer pourtant. Je te désire Oscar, alors je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière… Je ne veux pas te salir, j'ai jurer de te protéger, de ne songer qu'à ton avenir… Je te le promets, je resterais près de toi, c'est la seule chose que je demande, pouvoir te voir, voir ton sourire, même s'il n'est pas pour moi… Si tu savais…depuis si longtemps je t'aime…en silence…toujours en silence !.. Sans jamais aucun espoir; Oh Oscar si tu savais…

Elle comprenait si bien à présent les tourments de son aimé, ses yeux se décillaient enfin et elle reconnaissait la souffrance de l'amour véritable là où elle n'avait vu que de la distance.

\- André, mon André je t'aime tant…

Elle pris son beau visage entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres, un baiser qui la contenait toute entière. Il répondit enfin, ses lèvres délicieuses sur les siennes. Qu'il était bon de l'avoir ainsi. Mais il arrêta au prix d'un effort surhumain.

\- Je t'aime assez Oscar pour ne pas vouloir te compromettre… Nous ne serons jamais mari et femme…

Son ton était inexorable et elle le savait…Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir encore…

Elle se retourna et frappa de désespoir le cousin, elle pleura aussi…

\- Ce n'est pas possible André ! Je ne veux que toi, je n'ai besoin que de toi !

\- Tu veux mener l'existence d'une fugitive, traquée…

\- …que m'importe !

\- Mais moi je t'aime trop pour t'infliger cette vie d'errance et de misère…c'est ainsi, c'est notre destinée, mais je bénis chaque jour que je passe à tes côtés et j'en rend grâce à Dieu.

\- Je n'ai pas ta force André, je ne pourrais pas lutter…

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- tu es forte ma belle oscar, tu es courageuse aussi. Tu m'as offert ce soir le plus beau des cadeaux, je t'aime tant. Toutes les souffrances sont dérisoires parce que je sais que tu m'aimes, pour ce seul instant ma chérie, je suis heureux d'être vivant !

Il l'a consola à son tour.

Ils finirent par s'endormir épuisés par les émotions qui les avaient submergés

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, il était en train de se rafraichir. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle se leva et l'enlaça. Quand il consentit à se retourner elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il sourit

\- Je te reconnais bien là, têtue et téméraire, mon petit colonnel !

Elle esquissa un sourire mais il lui vola par un baiser brûlant. Il l'a serra tout contre lui et il lui donna son vrai premier baiser d'amour.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre hormis pour leurs amis à qui leur trouble n'avait pas échappé. Il était décidément très drôle de voyager avec deux tourtereaux très amoureux !

Oscar et André étaient un peu penauds à dire vrai d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence de leur mission ! Pour Oscar, elle n'était qu'un détail dans son existence, une excuse vite oubliée..

XXXXXX

Les jours passèrent identiques les uns aux autres. Le brouillard était souvent présent rendant le périple lent. Il les isolait du monde extérieur, rendant les contours des paysages flous et incertains. Il engloutissait les rares personnes qui s'aventuraient sur les chemins par ce temps froid. A l'intérieur du carrosse l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Les occupants passaient du temps à bavarder, à échanger des idées et souvent à simplement profiter de l'être cher. Pour se protéger du froid et de l'humidité, ils s'enfouissaient sous des couvertures de fourrure.

Oscar ne quittait plus André. Sous la protection des couvertures, elle collait son flanc au sien profitant de la chaleur émanant de son corps. Leurs mains se joignaient et échangeaient des caresses. Parfois, le sommeil la gagnait, bercer par le mouvement de la diligence. Sa tête se posait sur le torse de son amour, son nez enfouit dans la veste d'André.

Elle n'était pas gênée par la présence de Martin et d'Hortense qui se permettaient d'exprimer devant eux la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils échangeaient même des brefs baisers…

Ils n'étaient pas comme les nobles de la cour, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes codes de conduite. Là où on les aurait moqué d'exprimé des sentiments aussi triviaux, elle ne voyait que la sincérité des émotions. Combien étaient artificielles ces déclarations précieuses, pleins d'images et de rimes que l'on en oubliait le destinataire. Ces penchants qui devaient plus à l'esprit qu'au cœur et dont la spontanéité s'étiolait comme une fleur de printemps au fil de pages inlassablement raturées. Elle les enviait d'être libres et heureux. Elle n'avait que cette parenthèse pour le faire.

Elle devrait s'ennuyer à ne rien faire mais ce n'est pas vrai. Sa fatigue la quitte peu à peu. Elle savoure chaque instant, oui chaque instant comme une chatte qui ronronne paresseusement sous les rayons du soleil. Elle déguste chaque sensation nouvelle avec gourmandise. Elle arrive à grand peine à penser à ses obligations, à sa « vrai » vie.

La nuit complice va bientôt venir et avec elle toutes les promesses de nouveaux bonheurs.

Ils ne s'attardent pas après le repas. A peine ont-ils fermé la porte qu'Oscar embrasse son mari. Elle a si faim de lui. C'est comme si un désir violent la dévorait de l'intérieur, elle ne peut le calmer qu'en l'aimant lui.

\- Oscar ! Tu es insatiable ! Ma chérie laisses moi juste reprendre mon souffle !

Son rire est taquin mais ses yeux disent tout autre chose… il a envie aussi, sauvagement, et cela emplit de joie Oscar, elle est si heureuse qu'il l'a désire ainsi. Elle se retrouve rapidement allongée sur le dos dans le lit avec son grand fauve sur elle. Il la couvre de baisers et enfouit son visage dans son décolleté. Elle défait comme elle peut sa veste et sa chemise, pour que rien ne la sépare de sa peau et de sa chaleur. Ses doigts et ses lèvres sont avides de la gouter encore et encore.

Il l'embrasse passionnément comme si la fin du monde allait survenir à l'instant. Elle l'accueille les bras ouverts, elle lui donne tout ce qu'il veut prendre. Cette passion dévorante, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu'une chose pareille exista ? Elle comprenait mieux la folie des hommes…Rien ne pouvait y résister…

Il l'a retourne fermement sur le ventre. Elle proteste un peu pour la forme, mais elle gémit quand elle sent son corset être défait mais ses mains ne s'arrêtaient pas là, il défaisait les cordons de sa jupe et de ses jupons avant de les lui ôter. Elle se cambre pour lui faciliter les choses. Loin d'être effarouchée, elle se les aurait arraché volontiers elle-même . Elle gisait là sur le ventre, la tête sur les coudes, presque nue avec ses bas et sa chemise de corps qui couvrait à peine son buste et ses fesses. Elle le regardait en se mordant les lèvres, elle incarnait la sensualité à l'état brut, Venus elle-même ne devait pas être plus tentatrice…Ses yeux bleus démesurément agrandis par le désir, brûlants, ses joues roses, ses lèvres rouges à force d'être embrassées, ses cheveux échappées de sa coiffure comme des coulées d'or pur sur sa peau blanche…

Il se dévêtit à son tour, ne gardant que son caleçon tendu par sa virilité. Les yeux de sa belle se fixa sur cette partie de son anatomie

\- ma belle amazone…

Comme un félin il l'a rejoint sur le lit.

Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang quand il entreprit d'explorer avec ses lèvres ses jambes et ses cuisses. Il prenait son temps et se repaissait de chaque gémissement et de chaque regard enflammé qu'elle lui lançait. C'était une rêve éveillé, le plus sensuel et le plus indécent. Et c'était sous ses mains, sous ces caresses qu'elle découvrait le bonheur d'être aimée et d'aimer en retour.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa fesse après qu'il ai remonté un peu la chemise. Il devait absolument s'arrêter avant de perdre tout contrôle. IL fit courir longuement ses lèvres sur son dos, remontant le long de colonne vertébrale, dans son cou, sur les zones sensibles qui la faisait se cambrer de plaisir, elle étouffait dans les draps les cris qu'il lui arrachait.

Il la guida pour qu'elle se retourne. La chemise était remontée et elle dévoilait un triangle doré entre ses cuisses. Il regarda avec envie le temple de sa féminité. Il se pencha et l'embrasse là aussi. Le plaisir de sa jouissance fut tel qu'elle resta le souffle court et les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi intense. Les lèvres chaudes s'attardèrent sur son vendre avant que les larges mains écartent l'échancrure de sa chemise pour découvrir ses seins. Il les caresse tendrement puis les goute tour à tour. Elle sentit sa virilité dure frotter contre sa cuisse. Elle entame un mouvement de va et vient pour lui donner du plaisir. Il plonge ses mains dans la lourde chevelure blonde et l'embrasse profondément encore et encore. Il se libère à son tour, sa voix était chaude et rauque de plaisir. Il l'embrassa doucement pour seller ce moment. Elle le serre fort contre elle bouleversée par le cataclysme qu'elle venait de connaitre.

\- Oscar mon amour, comme tu es belle, je t'aime tant…

\- moi aussi André…

Il l'a quitta pour se changer.

-André … je veux te voir, comme tu m'as vu toi…

Il lui sourit de manière irrésistible

\- tu me rends fou…

Il abaissa son caleçon souillé et pris juste le temps de s'essuyer avec un linge. Il vint s'allonger à ses côtés dans le plus simple appareil. Elle se lança à l'exploration de ce corps d'homme. Son torse puissant contre lequel elle aimait tant se reposer, son ventre se contracta sous sa main et elle poursuivit vers la toison brune sur laquelle reposait son membre. Elle le caressa et s'enhardit quand il gémit de plaisir. Il durcit…

\- André montre moi comment te faire plaisir…

Il prit sa main et la guida dans un langoureux va et vient, il ne tarda pas à jouir pour la seconde fois.

Il reposait encore enivré par le plaisir. Elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas aller jusqu'au bout de l'amour mais c'était si bon déjà. Elle se blottit contre lui. Deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent immédiatement. Il eut le courage de les couvrir avec les couvertures.

Elle se réveilla en pleine forme. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien, comme si la vie lui ouvrait les bras. André la contemplait en souriant tendrement. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

L'appétit vient en mangeant. Oscar vérifiait l'adage au sens figuré comme au sens littéral, chaque jour. Si dans les premiers temps, son estomac avait protesté, elle dévorait désormais sans problème et avec gourmandise. Elle salivait devant une cuisse de poulet bien juteuse ou un ragout. Les confitures étaient exquises et le miel sur du pain trempé dans du lait : un vrai bonheur ! Et que dire du pain perdu, elle en mangerait bien tous les jours…

L'amour était pareil, plus elle y goutait, plus elle avait envie et il devenait difficile de se rassasier. Elle adorait les nuits plus que tout…Les journées n'étaient qu'attentes de ses nuits, elle passait des heures à rêvasser sur ce qui l'attendait dans le secret de leur chambre.

Elle se lécha les lèvres et fut étonnée de voir l'air d'André qui la regardait transformé en statue ! Elle lui envoya un sourire coquin, elle aimait attiser le feu !

XXXXXX

Le voyage se poursuivait et elle souhaitait qu'ils ne finissent jamais…

\- Eve, vous êtes éblouissante !

Merci Hortense

\- peut-être avez-vous une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Hortense (Martin), enfin ce n'est pas polie, regardes, tu l'a mis mal à l'aise.

\- Oh ma chère je ne voulais pas vous gêner, c'est que vous rayonnez de bonheur et qu'une femme n'ai jamais aussi belle que lorsqu'elle attend un bébé…

-Un bébé, non…

C'était impossible, elle savait comme on faisait les bébés , elle été avait soldat tout de même ! Pour la préserver André ne voulait pas consommer totalement leur amour. Des enfants d'André, ce serait merveilleux, des enfants à eux, une famille, oui lui donner une famille à lui…

\- Ma chère, que se passe t il ? Vous êtes pale tout à coup…

\- non ce n'est rien, je pensais juste qu'il me tarde d'avoir des bébés !

\- Ma chérie ! (André)

\- oui j'aimerais plusieurs enfants…Une grande famille pour André…

\- Des garçons ou des filles (Martin) ?

\- Les deux, j'aimerais autant les garçons que les filles…

\- vous êtes bien libéral ! Je connais peu d'homme qui souhaiterait avoir des filles…

\- Les femmes sont nos égales, élevées comme nous elles sont fortes, intelligentes et si courageuses…Ce n'est que par la barbarie de coutumes archaïques qu'elles sont asservies…

\- Et bien André, je reste sans voix ! Les femmes égales des hommes ! Vous partagez donc les idées de Mme de Gouges…

\- j'y crois monsieur, comme je prie pour qu'un jour nous soyons égaux…

\- (Hortense) et bien André, ces pensées vous honorent mais j'ai du mal à m'imaginez en avocate ou soldat ! Qu'en pensez vous ma chère Eve, vous vous voyez combattre sur les champs de bataille en culotte et dirigeant des hommes !

\- Plus facilement que vous ne le croyez ma chère Hortense !

\- Oh Eve vous êtes incroyable ! Vous vous moquez de moi, j'ai cru un moment que vous étiez sérieuse !

Elle ria de bon cœur mais Oscar se contenta de sourire. Oui, pour peu qu'on allait plus loin que les apparences, on s'apercevait qu'un homme du peuple pouvait passer pour noble à Versailles, qu'une femme pouvait être un soldat…Ils étaient englués dans les préjugés de toute sorte…

Martin les regarda d'un regard indéchiffrable mais ne poursuivit pas la conversation.

Oscar et André firent mine de dormir un moment mais au fond d'eux-mêmes ils savaient qu'ils ne jouaient plus la comédie…depuis bien longtemps. Mais où cela les conduiraient-ils ?

Cette nuit là fut chaste. Ils dormirent étroitement enlacés, heureux d'être ensemble, malheureux de ce bonheur tout neuf qui devait bientôt mourir.

XXXXX

La tempête de neige les surpris alors qu'ils étaient aux abords de Valence. Ils s'y établirent pour plusieurs jours. L'Hiver était d'une grande rigueur. Le peuple souffrait de la faim et du froid. Même tapis dans leur auberge, la triste réalité venait jusqu'à eux. Oscar pensait qu'à ce moment même la Reine inconsciente de cela dépensait sans compter pour jouer comme une enfant à la bergère de conte de fée. Fersen jouait le rôle du prince charmant. Le vide de tout cela la frappa. Ils étaient comme des marionnettes dans un théâtre. Versailles n'étaient qu'un théâtre où la cour décadente s'adonnait à une comédie grotesque. Tout changeait autour d'eux mais l'étiquette immuable réglait leur vie, ils étaient dépassés, ils appartenaient à une époque révolue…Le peuple grondait, des hommes nouveaux emplis d'idées nouvelles, d'espérances nouvelles, se levaient et allait tout emportait. Elle avait été élevée pour jouer un rôle qu'elle détestait. Elle aimait si profondément André, elle haïssait d'autant ce monde qui les séparait inexorablement. Elle n'avait rien à faire avec eux, elle n'en partageait plus les valeurs. Même la reine la décevait au fond, si inconstante, si superficielle, égoïste aussi. Elle se savait dure mais l'amertume était grande quand elle songeait combien elle avait du se sacrifier…

Elle mourrait plutôt que de le quitter. Elle était prête à tout affronter, elle se battrait envers et contre tout. Ils seraient mari et femme devant Dieu et en face des hommes. André son unique amour, le seul homme qu'elle aimerait, qui la toucherait comme cela. Elle lui remettait son cœur et son âme.

\- Oscar, à quoi penses tu

\- André, je veux que nous nous marions

\- Oscar…

\- Je veux être ta femme, vraiment ta femme, je t'aime, je ne veux pas être séparée de toi !

\- Mon amour… Mais ta famille, ton rang

\- Je leur ai donné trente ans de ma vie, je veux vivre, et ne je peux vivre qu'à tes côtés…

\- ma chérie, je t'aime tant, je ne veux que ton bonheur, mais j'ai peur, peur que tu regrettes un jour ce choix…

\- non André, pour la première fois je choisis pas destinée et je te la donne André…

Ils partirent ainsi à travers les rues de cette ville qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils trouvèrent enfin une petite chapelle. Le prêtre fut difficile à convaincre mais consentit à les unir. André lui passa le simple anneau d'or qui avait été l'alliance de sa mère. C'était dans son cœur le plus beau des joyaux.

Ils rentrèrent paisiblement à l'auberge et évitèrent de croiser les Lherbier. Ils voulaient partager ces moments avec personne.

Dans le secret de leur chambre, Oscar se dévêtit entièrement et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle allait se donner entièrement et totalement à son mari et âme sœur. L'ultime communion.

Il la rejoignit et la caressa tendrement pour faire fuir toute peur. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, il lui donna du plaisir doucement, patiemment. Puis il la fit sienne et la réconforta quand elle eut mal. Puis elle connu le plaisir sans égal, le bonheur absolu qu'elle voyait se refléter dans l'œil émeraude.

\- Je t'aime André, je t'aime tant !

Leur destination approchait. Mais ils étaient unis désormais et rien ne pouvaient les séparer.

Les jours suivant ne furent que bonheur. Rien n'importait que de s'aimer encore et encore, rattraper les années perdues et plus encore. Après Valence, le temps se fit plus clément, et le carrosse cheminait plus rapidement. Le paysage changeait encore, les villages se nichaient sur des pics rocheux, les terres se faisaient plus arides..

Ce merveilleux voyage touchait à sa fin et ils n'avaient rien trouvé. La missive qui les attendait à Avignon leur demandait de s'établir pour quelque temps à proximité du couple. Ils rédigèrent un rapport qui concluait que rien ne laissait penser qu'ils étaient impliqués dans un complot contre la monarchie.

Ils s'établirent quelques jours dans la demeure d'Hortense à Aix, le temps de trouver une maison. C'était un Hôtel cossu de la ville. Sa famille avait un train de vie confortable et son père tenait un salon couru par les notables.

Une grave affaire secouait toute la province. Le fils du Comte de Mirabeau était enfermé sur ordre de ce dernier. Le Comte était le premier noble à perdre un procès, les déchirements de la famille entachaient toutes les autres familles qui pour la plupart leurs étaient apparentées. Et que dire de la Famille Sade, la conduite de leur fils était d'une telle débauche que son oncle qui siégeait avec eux au Parlement d'Aix parlait de la faire embastiller ! La bourgeoisie commençait à se révolter contre cette noblesse en déclin qui se préoccupait davantage de plaisir à Versailles que de s'occuper de leurs terres. M. de Mirabeau et ses idées nouvelles de physiocrates, il s'occupait de terres en Limousin avait on appris avec aigreur, alors que la sécheresse sévissait ici ! Et que dire des feudataires qui voulaient clôturer les pâturages alors que chaque jour les cohortes d'indigents grossissaient ! L'Etat était au bord de la faillite, les gueux se rebellaient de plus en plus, jusqu'au agents du trésor qui se faisait rosser et par des bourgeois encore ! Car même eux, les riches négociants, roturiers certes mais instruits et puissants, se sentaient exclus, méprisés, étouffés par les impôts. La noblesse exigeaient le retour à d'anciennes pratiques moyenâgeuses alors qu'elle-même n'était plus que débauche loin des splendeurs du passé, elle ne se couvrait plus de gloire sur les champs de bataille mais de fange à Versailles !

Tous ces évènements semblaient glisser sur eux. Que pouvaient-ils y faire, on ne pouvait emprisonner tous ces honnêtes gens dont le tort était de refuser se souffrir en silence ?

Ils passaient l'essentiel de leurs journées à sillonner les environs à la recherche de leur maison. L'air sec et relativement doux pour cette saison convenait parfaitement à Oscar qui ne présentait plus aucun signe de maladie. Ils eurent le coup de foudre pour une immense ferme isolée au nord de cette ville. Le paysage était vallonné, les champs et des forêts s'y croisaient. Ils apprirent que l'on appelait mas ce type de demeure. Les gens des environs n'étaient pas réputés pour accepter des étrangers surtout quand ils « descendaient » du nord, ils ne parlaient pas leur patois.

Ils purent donc s'établir à quelques lieux de leurs nouveaux amis. André n'avait pas trop de soucis car l'élevage de chevaux n'avait pas de secret pour lui. Oscar se vit à la tête de sa propre maison. Deux servantes l'aidait à tenir la maison même si au grand scandale de ces dernières elle n'hésitait pas à donner main forte à son mari pour les chevaux ! Madame n'était pas un cordon bleu et la broderie lui était inconnue… Elles l'a craignaient car elle s'emportait facilement. Elles se taisaient quand elles surprenaient les deux époux croisant le fer comme deux déchainés, quand ils galopaient comme des fous…

Un jour, un marchand qui était venu rendre visite au maitre était tombé sur son épouse seule. Elle était très belle et il se prit de la séduire un peu brutalement. Il en fut quitte pour un crochet du droit et une épée sur le cou quand il fut à terre. Madame était malgré ses boucles blondes et yeux clairs du type furie avec un gros penchant pour la violence. Sa patience avait de grandes limites et seul Monsieur avait le remède pour la calmer….

Oscar n'en avait cure ! Après des années d'une vie de caserne, sa conception du confort et du travail était bien différente des autres. Elle était heureuse et c'était la seule chose qui comptait !

XXXXXX

Une autre période de félicité s'ouvrit à eux. Ils rendaient visites quelques fois à leurs anciens compagnons de voyage et ils finirent par être acceptés de leurs rares voisins. Mais surtout ils étaient libre de vivre et de s'aimer comme bon leur semblait.

La neige tombait à gros flocons en cette veille de fête de Noel. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés sur une large fauteuil devant la cheminée. Ils avaient donné congé à leurs domestiques. Ils se reposaient après avoir copieusement mangé.

André l'embrassa dans le cou, il aimait tellement cela. Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Oscar se révélait si câline…

Elle lui prit la main et la déposa sur son ventre…Elle lui sourit…

Ce n'était pas possible ! Si vite et pourtant c'était merveilleux, cette vie nouvelle qu'elle abritait en elle. Leur enfant…

XXXXX

Que le temps passe vite lorsque on est heureux…

Le printemps qui touchait à sa fin était doux et chaud. Le ventre d'Oscar s'arrondissait un peu plus…

André devait rentrer tôt aujourd'hui quand elle entendit une voiture s'approcher. Son cœur bondissait toujours d'allégresse à sa venue pourtant André n'aurait jamais pris de voiture.

Elle vit avec horreur que c'est son propre père qui descendait du carrosse.

Ils restèrent plusieurs instants à se dévisager l'un l'autre.

Les bruits d'un cheval qui arrivait la tira de sa stupeur.

\- André !

Ce dernier ne put masquer sa stupeur de voir le général surgir dans leur refuge.

\- Général, nous ne pouvons rester là, entrez je vous pris. Le général glacial obtempéra sans même lui adresser un regard. Il restait fixé sur Oscar. Une fois à l'intérieur sa rage explosa sans attendre !

\- Qu'est que cela signifie ! Mon fils ! Oscar qu'avez-vous fait ! Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Et vous, vous m'avez trahi, vous je que j'ai accueilli, que j'ai nourri ! Ces yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il regardait le ventre d'Oscar.

\- Qui est le père !

\- C'est moi.

\- Vous, comment avez-vous pu, vous un domestique, un moins que rien, que j'ai tiré du ruisseau… Un bâtard, vous avez souillé ma fille, vous lui avez fait un batard

\- non, André et moi sommes mariés !

\- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, pas sans mon accord ! Je vous renie, traite ! J'aimerais vous voir périr sur le champs ! Il n'est pas possible d'effacer cette infamie… Comment avez-vous osez enfant indigne ! Le nom des Jarjayes à jamais sali si on l'apprenait !

Il s'avança vers elle fou de rage ,il l'attrapa par les cheveux, Oscar par instinct protégea son ventre et l'enfant à naitre plutôt qu'elle-même.

André s'interposa et repoussa le général.

\- Monsieur, je ne vous permets pas, Oscar est ma femme et personne ne lui fera du mal ! Jamais !

\- je vous tuerez tous les deux plutôt que de subir cette infamie !

\- non ! J'amènerais Oscar et je prendrais soin d'elle !

André était arrivé à maitriser le général, Oscar était en pleurs. Quand elle vit les regards horrifiés de Martin et d'Hortense.

\- (Martin) Monsieur !

\- (Le général) Qui êtes vous sortez !

\- Jamais !

Le général se voyant impuissant malgré sa rage, ne pouvant tolérer un instant de plus ce spectacle, se mit à hurler sa colère et sa douleur aussi.

\- Je vous renie, attendez vous mon fils, je vous renie, vous êtes mort pour moi, pour les notre, que je ne revoie jamais votre visage, plus jamais, puisse Dieu ne pas m'infliger plus de honte…

Quand à toi, traite, raclure que j'ai élevé sous mon toi, j'aurais du te laisser dans la fange d'où tu es venu.

Et il partit sans se retourner.

\- Oscar !

\- André ! J'ai eu si peur, pour le bébé…

\- Ma chérie, c'est fini, c'est fini maintenant.

Martin et Hortense quittèrent les lieux discrètement, pleins de questions sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Eve s'appelait Oscar ? C'était insensé, contre nature ! Cette homme complètement fou était son père. Il comprenant maintenant qu'Oscar avait fui avec André malgré leur différence de classe… Cela expliquait tant de chose sur la personnalité parfois étrange d'Eve et les liens si forts qui les unissaient.

Quelques jours plus tard, Oscar et André leur dévoilèrent leur passé. Tous deux furent abasourdis. Martin passa que la noblesse qui les gouvernait était corrompu jusqu'au fond de son âme. Etaient ce là les hommes qui avaient leurs destinées entre leurs mains, qui les gouvernaient ? Certes le roi Louis était bon mais tout le système était gangréné… Vouloir faire de sa fille un garçon ? Fallait-il être fou à lier !

\- (Oscar) Nous avons une autre confession à vous faire et nous espérons qu'elle ne nous fera pas perdre votre amitié…Nous étions bien chargés de vous espionner et c'était moi qui était le principal agent.

\- (Hortense) Martin tu ne pourras plus mettre en cause l'instinct féminin…

\- (Oscar) Nous n'avons rien trouvé…c'est le rapport que nous avons fait. Il faut que vous sachiez que dès le début je ne voulais pas de cette mission, j'étais colonel dans la garde royale… Et puis nous sommes devenus amis, des vrais amis. Nous n'aurions pas pu vous trahir.

\- (Martin) Nous avons eu des doutes à votre sujet dès le début mais après…Vous ne posiez pas de questions, vous étiez si préoccupés l'un par l'autre…Nous vous remercions pour le rapport, je pense être plus tranquille à l'avenir d'autant que je ne suis membre d'aucun réseau !

\- (André) J'espère que nous resterons amis…Cela est important pour nous. Vous savez désormais notre histoire, nous n'avons plus de lien avec notre passé.

\- (Martin) oui, nous resterons amis. Comme disait mon condisciple Saint Just, le bonheur est une idée neuve, profitons en !

Saint-Just ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, tout cela n'était plus son affaire.

Si elle avait insisté, elle aurait fait le lien avec Robespierre et Bernard. Non Martin Lherbier n'était qu'un de leur ami de faculté. Il avait trop de chose à perdre pour se lancer dans les intrigues. Les agents royaux étaient victimes de leurs préjugés, les pauvres pouvaient penser ! Le rang et le confort matériel n'avaient pas de lien avec l'intelligence. Ils auraient dû se méfier en premier de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des gueux, ceux qui n'avaient rien à perdre, ceux à qui on n'avait pas même laissé le droit au bonheur.

Le bonheur est une idée neuve…Elle était puissante, assez pour galvaniser les foules, assez pour que l'on meure pour elle.

\- (Hortense), Au fait comment devons nous vous appeler ? Eve ou Oscar ?

\- Peu importe, je me suis habituée au prénom d'Eve et c'est le prénom que m'a donné André… Je le porte avec bonheur. Oscar est aussi le fruit d'une illusion, celle qui faisait de moi un garçon, mais c'était ma vie également…

\- (Hortense) alors pour moi ce sera Eve, il vous va si bien et pour moi c'est le prénom de mon amie que j'ai rencontré un jour d'automne au commencement d'un long voyage…

Oscar ne pu répondre tant elle était émue par ces mots…

Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, Oscar parti d'un grand éclat de rire.

\- Tu te rends compte, tout ça pour s'apercevoir qu'on espionnait des gens normaux ! Tu parles de la paire d'espions que nous formions et nous étions tellement mauvais qu'ils n'ont pas pu croire que nous puissions être de vrais agents !

\- oui…Mais eux ils ont bien conduit leur inspection !

\- hhahahha

\- je suis heureux de te voir en joie

\- pardonnes moi…mais admets que tout cela n'est pas banal. Des gens normaux, comment voulaient ils qu'on les reconnaissent, comme si nous savions nous ce qu'étre normal veut dire !

\- de quoi faire une bonne pièce de théâtre, les espions joués !

\- pas mal…

Ils eurent du mal à imaginer qu'ils étaient définitivement libres… Ils ne reviendraient jamais…Leur passé était mort.

Une missive vint ainsi qu'une cassette. Elle contenait quelques effets d'Oscar et surtout un reçu de l'argent d'Oscar. Quinze années de soldes militaires pour son travail. . Une somme conséquente. Il y avait aussi quelques médailles de bravoure. Mais aucun lettre. On n'écrit pas aux morts.

XXXXXXX

Leur petit garçon naquit au mois de septembre. L'accouchement se passa bien. On le prénomma Gabriel en hommage à la mère d'André. Il poussa un vigoureux cri et ses yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent sur le monde.

Ils étaient fou de joie !

Le bébé grandit peu à peu.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar se tenait à l'ombre d'un chêne par cette chaude journée de juillet. Gabriel s'était endormi dans ses bras épuisé après avoir couru dans l'herbe en tous sens. Il en avait encore les joues rouges comme deux petits pommes. Il était si mignon…Oscar ne pouvait s'empêcher de le couvrir de baisers. Il était potelé mais il perdait déjà les traits du nourrisson pour celle ceux d'un petit garçon. Ses cheveux châtains étaient bouclés…

Un peu plus loin, derrière les barrières André dressait les chevaux qu'il venait d'acheter. Sa chemise trempée de sueur était entièrement ouverte. Il s'était juste couvert d'un chapeau de paille pour se protéger des ardeurs du soleil du midi.

Il était si heureux et si beau….Se sentant observé, il se retourna vers le bosquet d'arbres où il devinait dans l'ombre Oscar, la brise jouant dans les feuillages piquetait d'or ses cheveux… Leur bébé dormait sur ses genoux.

Après un signe de la main, il se remit au travail, ce travail qui les faisait vivre, lui et sa famille…sa famille comme ce mot était doux…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Gabriel, viens manger !

Oscar se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, les mains sur les hanches; Son petit garçon était une vrai tête de mule, téméraire et turbulent ! André ne cessait de lui répéter de qui venait ce caractère : elle !

N'étant pas d'un tempérament patient…ses années de caserne ayant laissé par ailleurs quelques traces !…Gabriel fut rapidement attrapé par sa maman et ramené séance tenante sous le bras de cette dernière. Il eut beau se débattre, la poigne de fer le ceinturer sans laisser d'échappatoire. André le gronda un peu pour la forme mais il riait sous cape…Physiquement Gabriel lui ressemblait énormément, mais son caractère était incontestablement celui de sa mère !

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, Oscar fulminait encore

\- non mais quel petit chenapan !

\- Il est plein d'énergie voilà tout

\- c'est une petite tête de mule, il enchaine les bêtises !

\- c'est normal il est encore tout petit, attend un peu avant d'en faire un soldat.

André ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'échapper au cousin qui visait sa tête.

\- Oh toi !

Mais les bouderies d'Oscar ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Elle était allongée sur les draps car il faisait encore chaud. Elle caressait sans y prendre son ventre. André reconnu ce geste, il sourit. Le savait-elle déjà ? Oscar ne lui cachait rien, elle ne devait pas encore le réaliser. Il se dévêtit entièrement et la rejoint. Il souleva un peu la tête reposant sur sa main. Il la caressa, écartant les pans de la chemise, révélant sa poitrine bien ronde, elle souriait et se laissait faire. Il glissa sur son ventre et le caressa puis plus bas où il remonta le tissu. Ses caresses se firent plus précises et elle gémit. il prit son temps pour lui faire l'amour encore et encore, jamais rassasié, le désir toujours présent, brûlant ses reins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand il eu presque deux ans et qu'il courait comme le véritable petit chenapan qu'il était devenu, il eu le bonheur d'apprendre ainsi que son père que sa maman allait de nouveau avoir un bébé…

\- tu n'es pas étonné ?

\- non…

\- mais comment…

Il posa délicatement sa grande main sur son ventre et le caressa tendrement. Elle se tut et rougit en repensant à la nuit magique

\- oui ma chérie…

Il l'embrassa amoureusement.

Oscar assise dans leur modeste salon regardait le feu crépiter. Le petit ange s'était endormi contre elle après qu'elle lui ai fait un peu de lecture. Il avait le visage doré à force de gambader dehors. Il était si plein de vie et affectueux. Un petit André miniature, hormis ses cheveux un peu plus clair.

Elle caressa son ventre où la vie avait éclot à nouveau.

Sur le fauteuil installé en face, André lui souriait.

Elle alla coucher son petit trésor dans la chambre voisine, puis rejoint la leur. Il était déjà à l'attendre. Elle se blottit contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant que sa main caresse son ventre.

Elle était tellement bien ainsi. Son bonheur n'avait pas de limite…Elle s'endormit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sa bouche était sèche, elle avait soif. L'aube se levait à peine, elle percevait sa clarté derrière ses paupières closes. Elle tenta de se relever mais elle n'y arriva pas.

La panique la gagnait peu à peu…elle n'arrivait pas à se redresser, son corps semblait de plomb…

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et poussa un hurlement d'horreur quand elle se retrouva dans sa chambre à Jarjayes.

Parce qu'après le jour vint la nuit…

Fin

La suite dans ma deuxième fic « le cauchemar »

57


End file.
